


Fights Back

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lola Swan [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lola Swan and her twin sister Bella are still in danger. Victoria wants to kill them to revenge the dead of James. She hasn't found a way yet...The story continuous, and when something happens in Mystic Falls, Lola helps them fight against their enemy.This is a Twilight and a vampire diaries story.All rights belong to their original writers. I only own the characters Lola Swan and Jonah Black and their storyline.This story can also be found at Wattpad under the same name
Series: Lola Swan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341166
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Home, Lola thinks. She goes up to her room and see that Jonah is sleeping in her bed. She silently puts her shoes aside and take of her hoodie. She looks at him again. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. She lays down next to him and lays her head on his chest, he automatically puts an arm around her and continues to sleep. She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat. It calms her down. And she needed it. Her sister Bella had a vote about becoming a vampire and it is only now Lola realizes it’s becoming closer and closer.

………………..

Lola wakes up and feels Jonah press a kiss on her cheek. ‘Good morning.’

She smiles and opens her eyes: ‘Had a good night of sleep?’

‘kind of, where were you?’ he asks.

‘Bella had an emergency.’ She says, she doesn’t know if she wants to explain it yet.

‘Do I want to know?’

‘Maybe not, but Bella want to become a vampire.’

‘Oh’, he doesn’t say anything else.

‘I think it’s something she wanted since she met Edward, but now since Italy.’

‘What happened in Italy?’

‘The Volturi is there and the think of themselves of their rulers. The Volturi makes sure that vampirism says a secret, so when they saw that my sister knew they said she had to become one of them or they would kill her.’ She explains: ‘And now she says it’s better for everyone’s safety.’

‘What do you think about it?’

‘I want her to be happy and if this is what it takes…. But I also want her to wait longer, so I’m sure she is sure.’ She kisses him and gets out of bed: ‘It’s complicated.’

______________________

Lola follows Bella and Edward towards their usual table. She can see Alice and Jasper sitting at the table. Ben and Angela are almost there.

‘Lola.’

‘What Jess?’

‘You want to come and sit with us for once?’ she asks.

She looks at Bella and she sign it’s ok. ‘Yes.’ Lola says and Mike walks past them, giving Lola a weird look. She doesn’t think she have spoken to one of the other people on the table.

‘Did you decide what you want to study next year?’ When Lola doesn’t answer Jessica asks more: Or where?’

‘Jess, I don’t think I’m going to college next year.’ Lola says and waits for her friend’s response.

‘That’s so cool. I don’t think my parents would let me take a year only to travel. Where do you think you’ll go?’

Lola cannot believe she immediately thinks that’s the reason: ‘I don’t know yet. I’ll see, I suppose.’

‘And when I have vacation we can travel together.’ Jessica dreams: ‘Maybe go to New York or Paris.’

Lola laughs: ‘You think of something and we’ll see.’

______________________________

Lola lays her bag on the ground and she sits next to Jared: ‘Hey, how are you doing?’

He looks up: ‘I’m so tired.’

‘We all are’ Paul says sitting next to her: ‘where is Jonah. We have patrol.’

‘I don’t know. I went to school. I only came to see if there is anything I need to know or something I can do?’ She says.

‘There is one thing.’ Sam says: ‘You must remind Edward of one the things in the treaty.’

‘What?’ She asks and then she knows what he means: ‘No! I’m not doing that. I don’t stand behind you on that.’

Jonah walks in and Paul stands up: ‘Time to go. Patrol.’ And he drags Jonah back outside.

‘It’s your sister. You have to protect her.’ Sam says.

‘From what?’ Jared asks confused.

‘The treaty says that when a vampire bites another human, not kill, they go against the rules.’ Sam says.

‘He wants to make sure my sister stays human even if she doesn’t want to herself.’ Lola tells Jared and then she storms outside before one of them can say anything.

_______________________

Lola parks her car and gets out. ‘Jacob’ She shouts. He was looking at her sister and she was staring back at him.

Edward is at her side: ‘Lola’, he grins.

‘Sam send you, didn’t he?’ Lola asks.

‘Yes, but Jacob was going to come anyway.’ Edward answers.

‘Stop doing that!’ Jacob says impatiently.

‘Jacob you can tell him that he shouldn’t have done that.’ She walks past him and goes inside: ‘Don’t listen to me, just do what you want.’ She mumbles angry.

Upstairs she puts her bag in a corner and she hears her phone. She takes a deep breath before answering: ‘Hello.’

_‘Hey Lola, are you ok?’_

‘I’m ok Damon. What’s going on in Mystic Falls?’

_‘A lot.’_

‘Tell me.’

_‘That thing you told me about werewolf’s is true, a bite kills a vampire. And Elena is a doubleganger.’_

‘I thought we already knew those things.’

_‘Yes, but this is new Klaus is looking for her, something about a curse that has to be broken. Elena must be sacrificed. You want to help us stop it?’_ Damon asks.

‘Wow, that’s something. What do you want me to do?’

_‘Can you help think about a plan? And do some more research?’_

‘Yes, that’s something I can do. I hope this turns out good.’

_‘Me too.’_

______________________

Quil has his first shift.

Lola gives letters to Jacob from her sister. He never gave one back until now.

‘Bella, I have a letter for you.’

‘What?’ She asks her sister confused.

‘I have a letter from Jacob for you.’

‘He answered?’ she asks.

‘Yes, he did.’ she gives her the letter and walks to her own room, giving herself some privacy. she had to do some more homework.

………………..

‘Lola why are you making dinner?’ Bella ask when she walks in.

‘Father asked if I could do it. Is it any good?’ Lola asks her.

She looks at the sauce that is heated and looks at the pasta that’s cooking: ‘Looks good. I think it’s ready.’ She says and Lola starts to pour the pasta in a strainer.

‘He wants to talk to you about something.’ Lola tells her sister and herself she shouts: ‘Father it’s ready.’

Her and Bella set the table. And she gives everyone pasta and then they’ll take sauce. ‘It’s good Lola. I didn’t know you could cook.’ Their father says.

She looks at him, take a bite: ‘Thank you. Bella are you going to answer Jacob’s letter?’.

‘I don’t know.’ Bella answers.

‘That is something I wanted to talk about.’ Their father says.

‘You wanted to talk about Jacob? What about him?’ Bella asks.

‘It has something to do with Edward as well.’ Their father continues. Bella glares at him: ‘I let him come in, don’t I?’

‘A short amount of time, if I could go outside… I did behave good.’ Bella says.

‘That’s what I wanted to talk about.’ He says and grins. Would he give Bella some of her freedom back?

‘I don’t understand, are we talking about Jacob, Edward or me being grounded?’ Bella asks.

‘A little bit of all three. I was thinking to lift the punishment on a probation.’ He says.

‘I’m free?’ Bella asks in disbelief.

‘There are conditions.’

‘Amazing’, Bella says and rolls her eyes.

‘I want you to make good use of your freedom. I want you to spend more time with your other friends, like Jacob.’ Bella swallows. Lola knows she thinks that Edward will be against this. ‘The Blacks are like family, Bella. Don’t you miss him?’

‘Yes, I do miss him.’ She says and looks at her plate.

‘What so difficult then?’ He asks.

‘I’ll call him. Ok?’ Bella asks.

‘I suppose it’s a start.’

‘Can I go?’ Bella asks.

‘Wait I have something.’ My father gives her a envelop: ‘It’s your first acceptation letter.’

‘Thank you.’ Bella says and looks at the letter.

‘Why don’t you get any letters?’ He asks Lola: ‘Did you even apply?’

‘Not really.’ Lola says.

‘Why? Give me one good reason.’ He says angry. She sees Bella looking at her. She knew Bella wasn’t going either, but her sister was sending applications.

‘I think it will be good to take a year off. It will give me the change to decide what I want; Maybe travel a bit.’ Lola tells him.

‘This is a bad decision and I hope you’ll change your mind.’ He says.

‘Jonah is going to do it as well and Billy is ok with it.’ She says: ‘So please consider it?’

‘I’ll think about.’ He says and the conversion is closed.

_____________________

_‘I told you about Elena being a doubleganger.’_

‘Yes Damon. Did it get worse.’ Lola asks holding her phone with one hand. She sits in the car, because after this phone call she is going to Sam’s.

_‘Yes, Elijah came to town… I’m trying to destroy his body.’_

‘He is another original?’

_‘Yes, and it turns out they are difficult to kill. Can you come and help us? I know you have all these skills and the that dagger of yours.’_

‘I’ll see what I can do.’


	2. chapter 2

_‘I told you about Elena being a doubleganger.’_

‘Yes Damon. Did it get worse.’ Lola asks holding her phone with one hand. She sits in the car, because after this phone call she is going to Sam’s.

_‘Yes, Elijah came to town… I’m trying to destroy his body.’_

‘He is another original?’

_‘Yes, and it turns out they are difficult to kill. Can you come and help us? I know you have all these skills and the that dagger of yours.’_

‘I’ll see what I can do.’

………………..

Lola starts her car and while she drives and thinks about how she would tell the pack she is needed in Mystic Falls. Most of them would be ok with it, but she is worried about Jonah. He’ll see the danger she could be in and will try to avoid her going or he will want to go with her and that’s something she is not ok with. The danger he wants to protect her from is very real.  
……………….

‘Hey everyone.’ Lola says when she opens the door. Jonah and Paul look up. Sam stands in the doorway. He looks very tired. They try to protect her and Bella from a vampire called Victoria and here she is telling them that she needs to leave town. ‘Who’s on patrol now?’

‘That would be Jacob and Embry.’ Paul answers.

‘Quil went with them, so he can get the hang of it.’ Jonah adds.

‘Jonah, I want to talk about something outside if you can...’ She says.

‘Ok...’ he says and stands up.

‘He needs to be back in twenty minutes!’ Paul says: ‘We have patrol next.’  
…………….  
When They are far enough so no one can eardrop Lola tells Jonah: ‘So Damon called...’  
‘That’s the guy from Mystic Falls, He wants you to help with something dangerous, isn’t it?’ He interrupts her.

‘Maybe, but it’s important and I want to go there to help him and his brother safe this girl.’

‘No, it’s way too dangerous and Victoria is still after you.’

‘If it makes you feel better, I’ll tell them about it. I’m sure they’ll protect me if she attacks me. It’s my job to protect the good ones.’

‘Ok I’ll let you go on two conditions, one: you tell everyone yourself, Sam, Bella, your father...’ he says seriously.

‘That I can do, what is the second thing?’

‘You’ll have to call me as often as you can. I’m going to worry here.’

She hugs him: ‘You’re the best!’  
…………………..

‘Sam, I need to leave town and I don’t really know when I’ll be back.’ Lola tells him.

‘You’re leaving now?’ Paul asks. He looks at her like she lost her mind: ‘You really think now is a good time?’

‘I’m not traveling for fun Paul. My friends need me in Mystic Falls, apparently they have to kill a very powerful vampire and I’m going to help them.’ She looks at Sam for his reaction.

But to her surprise he only says: ‘You know what you’re doing. When do you leave?’

‘As soon as possible. I don’t really know when I’ll be back, so I have to arrange things with my school.’

………….  
Talking with her school is the next thing on her agenda. The lady at the phone says Lola can study from a distance. The only thing she needs to do is come to school tomorrow and fill out a form.

…………..  
Lola goes to her sister’s room and knocks on her door. She waits until Bella opens the door herself. Edward is with her and she didn’t want to disturb them.

‘Bella, I’ll start going to school from a distance so I can help some friends with their supernatural- problem.’

‘They are your Mystic Fall-friends?’ Bella asks and Lola nods.

‘You’re sure you’ll be safe there?’ Edward asks. Bella looks at him and then at her. Bella has a worried expression on her face.

‘I’ll be safe. Bella, I need to help them.’

‘Then you go.’ Her sister says and hugs her.  
……………  
And then it’s time for the most difficult part of Lola’s plan: convincing her father to let her leave and visit some friends during the schoolyear.

She watches Bella make the fish that he likes. Her sister wants to help her with the convincing thing.

At dinner Lola asks it. Why not ask it directly: ‘Father, some of my friends from Mystic Falls asked if I could go there to see them.’

‘Nice, you can go during the vacation.’ He answers.

‘It’s not really during the vacation.’

He looks up: ‘You’re not going! What about school?’

‘I already arranged with them that I can study from a distance. I only have to bring in a form that you must sign first.’ She says and she takes the form out of her bag: ‘It’s all in here.’

Bella takes away the plates. They were done eating.

Their father looks at it: ‘It looks good … on paper. You know this will be a lot more difficult than going to school?’

‘Yes, but it’s important for me.’

‘You are sure that you want this?’ He asks one more time. Lola nods and he takes a pen and signs the form. ‘Here, you must take it to the school yourself and make sure everything is ok before you leave. When will you leave?’

She smiles bright: ‘Thank you. The day after tomorrow?’

Her father swallows and says: ‘You better buy your ticket then.’


	3. chapter 3

Lola has her laptop in her backpack and walks towards the office where she must be. The lady behind the desks accept her form, and she gives Lola a few papers with information.

Lola walks back outside, and she hears the bell that starts lunchbreak.

After lunch a teacher would help her set up everything on her laptop and explain her how to use everything. ‘Hey Jess.’ Lola says when she sees her friend walk past her.

‘Lola.’ Jessica gives her a hug: ‘Where were you this morning. I thought you were sick or something.’

‘No, I’m fine. You won’t be seeing much of me for a few weeks. I’m going to study from a distance.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘Mystic Falls.’

The girls talk for a few minutes while they walk toward the cafeteria: ‘Don’t disappear and keep me updated.’ Jessica says before walking to her own table.

…………………..

The rest of the lunchbreak Lola sits with her sister, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Angela, Ben and Mike. She tells them her plans and talk with them, but when they get back to their classes she goes to the teacher’s room where she gets everything explained. There would be many different essays about the different subjects, so she would keep up with everyone at school. This would give her the possibility to return to school whenever she would want to.

………………

Her ticket is ordered, so now she only needed to pack her bags. She would be away for a longer time than last time, but she’ll still use the same bag. she puts as much clothes in it as she can fit, all of them are practical. She puts some notebooks and books in it and other basic things she would need, like a toothbrush. She is done right before dinner. Her plane would leave at 10 tomorrow morning am.

____________________________

Lola looks at Jonah, he sleeps next to her. She lays her hand on his shoulder and whispers: ‘Good morning.’ His eyes open and he pulls her closer and kisses her softly.

…..

They get ready to leave. Lola checks if she has everything that she needs and then they start driving towards the airport.

……

‘I’m going to call as often as I can.’ Lola promises him: ‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too. Enjoy your time there a bit too, and please be careful.’

‘I’ll will.’ She looks at him: ‘I’ll try.’ And she kisses him one more time before checking in and going trough the gate that leads to the were the plain will be.

……

In the plane Lola reads a book and watches trough the little window. Sometimes she likes traveling. She loves it, going to see other places and the people there, but she also missed her home and the people there, her sister, her father, Jonah, the rest of the pack, Jessica and the Cullen’s.

……..

Lola is at the boarding house. She puts her bag on the ground and rings the bell.

The door opens and a girl appears. She has long brown hair and is around the same age as her: ‘Hello?’ she asks.

‘Hey, you must be Elena. Is Damon here?’ Lola asks.

‘Uhm yes…’ the girl says and opens the door completely: ‘Damon! There is someone here for you.’ She says loudly.

Lola takes her bag and walks in; Elena points her to the right direction. Elena follows the new girl curious.

‘Hey, here I am.’ Lola says.

‘You came.’ Damon says almost sounding happy.

‘Of course, Damon. You said it was important.’ Lola looks next to him and sees Stefan standing: ‘Hello Stefan.’ She says and then Elena walks in.

‘Lola, how do you know Damon?’ He asks.

‘You know her too?’ Elena asks Stefan and then looks at Lola: ‘Hey, I’m Elena.’

‘I’m Lola.’

‘She saved my life once.’ Stefan tell Elena: ‘But I didn’t know she knew my brother.’

Lola gives Damon a look, he looks back at her and then looks at Stefan: ‘How do you think she knew you needed help?’ He says.

Stefan raises an eyebrow.

‘If someone can show me where I can put my bag. After that we can talk about the doppelganger situation and what we can do.’ Lola states.

‘You know that I’m…?’ Elena asks.

‘Yes, and that you have an original in your basement. All very interesting.’ Lola replies: ‘Damon told me.’ She says when Stefan and Elena give her these strange looks.

‘What? I trust her.’ Damon says when Stefan looks at him: ‘That’s not good?’

‘You trust her?’ Stefan asks and when Damon nods, he tells me: ‘Ok. I’ll show you to your room.’

___________________________________

Lola is sitting in one of the armchairs. Damon sits in the other one, opposite from her. Stefan and Elena sit in the couch. They had explained to Lola in more detail what had happened. Elena looks at Lola and asks: ‘How did you safe Stefan’s life, your human and he is a …’

‘Vampire, yes he is, but I’m not completely human so… I have these special powers.’

‘Like a witch?’ Elena asks.

‘No, it’s not the same. I cannot do spells or something. You can say I can influence aspects of supernatural beings. For example I can make shifter, stop shifting or make them shift easier. I can cause pain to Shifter, Werewolf’s, Vampires… I have knowledge. Did you know Elena that there are more than one kind of vampire?’

She shakes her head and Stefan looks surprised as well.

‘There is the kind that’s created by magic and those you know.’ Lola points at Stefan and Damon: ‘and then there are the pale ones. Their bites are poisonous, so if they bite. Only bite not kill, the person will change. But I learned that I can take the poison out and stop the transition. I did so for my sister. And for the other question I saved Stefan from this.’ Lola takes the dagger out of her boot and lays it on the table.

Elena looks at it closely: ‘What does it do?’

‘It absorbs power.’ Lola answers.

‘It makes you extremely weak. It will not kill you, but you can not go and feed, so you’ll petrify. It’s a painful experience.’ Stefan explains.

‘And my blood is the cure.’ Lola says.

They talk some more and then Lola goes upstairs to make a few calls.

……

She calls her father, to say that she arrived well.

……

She texts Jessica.

…….

She calls her sister and talks a little bit with Edward.

………

She calls Carlisle, to ask if he knows anything. He promises he’ll look, but he doesn’t think he can help much.

……..

She answers a text from Jessica.

………

She calls Jonah, to let him know everything is alright and he doesn’t have to think she is in danger.

…….

She answers another text from Jessica.

………

Damon stands in the door opening: ‘We’ll keep you save.’

‘I know.’ Lola says and looks up: ‘It’s with everything that’s going on and Victoria that wants to kill me.’

‘Heh?’

‘I killed this vampire James to protect my sister and now his girlfriend wants revenge, but she is not that dangerous. I mean she never gets close enough to attack me. She always runs away again.’


	4. Chapter 4

The first night is always the worst night on a trip. You don’t get enough sleep because it’s a new bed and the sleep you have isn’t the same as the sleep you normally have at home and this has the same reason: a new bed. Lola puts on some clothes and looks through some notes.

‘Good morning Elena.’ She says when she sees her: ‘Is there any coffee?’

‘In the kitchen.’ Elena says and than Lola looks at the blond friend: ‘This is Caroline and Caroline that’s Lola. Apparently, Damon does have a friend.’

Caroline rises her eyebrows: ‘Oh.’ They go back to talking together and Lola takes a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later she hears Elena: ‘We go to the Grill. You want to come with us? The grill is…’

‘I know, I’ve been there.’ Lola interrupt her. She drinks the last bit of coffee and stand up: ‘I’m coming.’

……………..

Caroline is careful at first, but she opens up quite fast. You can see she is the talker of the two friends. In the Grill they sit and talk and then a girl with brown hair comes towards us.

‘Hey, Caroline, Elena.’

She holds her hand out to her: ‘I’m Lola.’

‘Bonnie.’ She says and shakes Lola’s hand. Bonnie’s eyes shimmer when their hands touch, and she pulls back a little. ‘You’re …. But not a witch.’

‘Not really, but if you want, I can explain it.’ Lola says.

Bonnie sits next to Lola: ‘Sorry that was a little rude.’

‘It’s ok.’ Lola says and then she explains Bonnie and Caroline what she had told Elena at the boarding house. ‘You see powers, but not really a witch.’

It is a nice conversation. Lola can see that Bonnie has a conflict about Caroline being a vampire.

‘I still cannot believe that you’re friends with Damon.’ Caroline says.

Bonnie looks at Lola in shock: ‘Damon has one of those, and your nice…?’

‘I don’t know what he has done here, but he probably did something bad. I mean everyone acts so surprised when I say he is a friend. In my experience I could trust him, and he believes he wants to the good thing even if he sometimes isn’t entirely sure what that is.’

‘Lola.’ Caroline says and she looks up: ‘You told us about your powers and then how you help the shifters where you live. You think that you can help a friend of us who is a werewolf now?’

‘That’s something I can do.’ Caroline smiles: ‘But I can only do so much and there are things to consider. Who is it? Can I talk to him about it?’

‘You can talk with him.’ She says cheerfully: ‘I’ll text you when I’ve talked with him about it.’

‘Then I’ll see what I can do.’ Lola say, happy that I can help some of them.

_________________________

Lola drinks from her coffee and looks at the screen of her laptop. It says she needs to solve a few math problems, learn Spanish vocabulary, and write a paper on how an immunity system can work, she has to take one of the mechanisms and explain in a greater detail. She groans and want to drink her coffee, but it’s empty: ‘Now I need new one.’

Damon laughs and she glares at him: ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s homework.’ She sighs.

‘You can ask Stefan.’ Damon suggests.

Stefan walks in: ‘Asks what?’

‘Can you help with some homework that I have to do for school, it’s biology and it’s about the immune system?’

‘Yeah sure, this evening if you want?’

‘Would be perfect, thank you.’

…………………

Lola is almost finished with her math when Caroline arrives: ‘You ready?’

‘Yep. I’ll finish this later.’ Lola answers Jessica’s latest text: ‘Tell me about him, who is he?’ Lola asks closing her laptop and taking her bag, her phone goes in and while Caroline tells her who Tyler is, they go to her car.

He is the same age as them and is the son of the Mayer, who died in a fire when they tried to get rid of many vampires. His mother’s name is Carol.

………………..

_‘… In the end everything is fine. Everybody is tired and you know how they can get.’_ Jonah tells her over the phone.

‘I’m imagining it.’ Lola laughs: ‘What did Emily say?’

_‘First she didn’t really respond and then she took away the muffins witch fixed everything.’_

‘I knew I could count on her to keep the piece.’ The car stops and Caroline motions to the house: ‘We there.’ She had had explained him what she was going to do: ‘He has one impressive house.’ She says and steps out of the house: ‘I’ll call you this evening again, ok? Miss you.’

_‘Ok and I miss you too.’_

Lola puts her phone away and Caroline looks at her: ‘He sounds cute, you should tell me all about him.’

Caroline walks towards the building and rings.


	5. chapter 5

Caroline walks towards the building and rings. Lola gets out of the car; Caroline turns around and locks it. Tyler opens the door: ‘Hey.’

‘So, this is Tyler, and this is Lola.’ Caroline says sounding way to enthusiastic.

Lola looks at her blonde friend: ‘That’s me.’

Tyler moves aside: ‘come in.’ He leads them through the hallway past a sitting area and pretty big dining area into a smaller room. It has a couch, a tv and bar.

Lola looks at a painting on the wall, and then turns around: ‘Caroline told me who you are. It’s nice to meet you.’

‘How does it work, because she said something about magic, but not a witch.’ He says and Caroline gives him a look: ‘eh nice too, to meet you of course.’

She sits down on chair that stood against the wall: ‘I’m not a witch, but I do have a kind of magic. I think I connect with people who have a form of magic in them, or are supernatural, like vampires, shifters and werewolf’s…’ she nods at him: ‘Probably witches too, but I don’t really know about that.’

‘You said you help the shifters back at your home. How does that work?’ Caroline asks.

‘First, they have a wolf-form, but it’s different from Tyler, but I think it could still work almost the same way. At home I have a connection with the pack…’

‘Pack?’ Tyler asks: ‘How many?’

‘Seven, but as long as I’m a part of it, I have a bond with all them. I can help them find the right emotion, calmer to not shift and adrenaline for easier shifting. With them it has nothing to do with the moon. I can take away pain and I can also hear their thoughts when they’re in their wolf-form. But they can that from each other as well.’

‘If you would from “this connection” with me, you think you can take away the pain from the shift?’ Tyler asks.

‘Part of it, yes. I can slow it down, but I think that causes more pain than shifting itself, at least that’s what I read about it.’ Lola explains.

‘Where did you read about it?’ Caroline asks turning her head.

‘I have journals back home, that said most that I know. And then I have found a book somewhere in a creepy store. It has a few legends, you have to read through the added stuff, but it works… sometimes.’ Her phone rings: ‘I have to take this.’

They nod and Lola steps outside the room and answers.

………………….

She hears Caroline voices through the door. ‘Jared, Jonah said Emely solved it?’

_‘For a few minutes. It has kind of started again, but now not only involving Paul and Jacob, but also Quil and Jonah.’_

‘Are you outside?’ She hears nothing of the arguing.

_‘Yes, Emily is trying, and Sam on patrol with Embry this time.’_

‘Ok I have this. Go inside and put your phone on speaker.’

_‘Ok, will do.’_

She waits a bit and then Jared tells her she in on: ‘Listen, ok all of you.’ She hears that everyone is silent now. She can imagine some of them almost freeze in place: ‘Remember my training I gave a few months ago? Quil ask someone later, if you don’t learn how to work together by yourself, I give it again, but twice as long.’ She hears mumbles in the room.

_‘It worked; I don’t know how you do it.’_

‘It’s a gift.’ Lola laughs: ‘How is Kim?’

_‘Good.’_

‘Tell her I’ll call her, but it has been hectic.’

_‘Ok.’-_

Lola ends the phone call and walks back in the room.

……………….

‘Tyler if you want to think about it? I want to help you, but it’s up to you.’ Lola says. Caroline looks at Tyler.

‘Do it.’ He says.

Caroline smiles and Lola looks at him: ‘Ok, she sits next to him. I’m going to lay my hand on your arm and then I try to form a connection with your spirit, your mind.’ He nods and she goes on. Her eyes are closed, and she looks like she is meditating. Her mind finds something else.

Caroline looks at her, and Tyler finds it mostly strange, but if it will help.

Lola opens her eyes and stands up again: ‘I think it worked.’ She sends him a wave of calmness: ‘You feel that?’

Caroline glances between them. Tyler knows what she means: ‘Yes, I feel better, calmer.’

‘Than it’s in place, now we’ll have to see how it goes.’ Lola says, happy it worked.


	6. chapter 6

Lola writes down on her laptop while Stefan explains what the textbook says. It doesn’t take long at all to finish the paper and before this she did almost all the other work. Now she would only have to finish the math problem she was working on: ‘I’m getting the best grades on this, thank you Stefan.’

‘If you need any more help, you can always ask.’

‘I’ll remember that.’ Lola says and then they hear her phone.

…….

She stands up and takes her phone from the other end of the table: ‘Alice? Why are you calling? How did you even get my number?’

_‘I got it from Edward, who got it from your sister, but it doesn’t matter I saw something.’_

Lola makes a strange face and Stefan looks at her raising an eyebrow: ‘Alice, I’m not going like this, am I?’

_‘It’s not that bad, but Victoria is coming your way. She’ll be there tomorrow, It late in the evening almost the darkest moment of the night. Let’s say an hour before midnight.’_

‘Ok Alice, thanks for the heads up.’

_‘Oh, and I have been focusing on where you are. It’s very strange… Thing will get interesting.’_

‘What do you mean?’

_‘I don’t know… It’s blurry.’_

……..

‘Lola what was that?’ Stefan asks her.

She lays her phone down and looks at him: ‘That was Alice, she is a vampire, differ from you. She says Victoria is coming tomorrow night and she is coming after me. She is not a real treat; I’ll go wait for her. Maybe ask Damon to join me.’ Lola goes sit down again an takes her math.

Stefan relaxes again: ‘So who is Victoria and How does Alice know she is coming?’

‘Victoria is a vampire like Alice is, a cold one. We killed her boyfriend when he came after me and my sister. Now she is angry.’

Stefan nods.

‘And Alice she… Some of the cold ones have special gifts. Edward reads minds, Jasper can control emotions and Alice sees the future. It can come in handy, but she is always right.’ Lola looks at him, but before you ask, she has been looking into this place. She says it’s blurry and so she can not really see what’s in the future for Elena. She’ll keep looking, I promise.’

________________________________________

Jonah runs through the woods with Paul a few meters behind him. It’s when he is in his element. They knew Victoria was making her way too Mystic Falls, it’s what Bella told them. She is going after Lola; his imprint and he couldn’t protect her. He was advised to stay here, she said it was going to be fine. His anger almost takes over and starts running faster and Paul stays behind.

Jonah is the biggest one of the packs, by blood. He is supposed to be the alfa, but he didn’t want that reasonability. It does make him stronger and faster than the others.

He has been thinking how it would be if hadn’t turn down his given right to be the leader. How things could have been different.

He slows down and Paul catches up: ‘ _That’s enough for now. The red one isn’t here. We should get some rest.’_

Paul thinks of his bed and a large pizza. He himself is also tired, but first he’ll heat up a plate of food at home.

_______________________________________

Lola is happy with the room she is given. It’s different than the last time she was in Mystic Falls. When she stayed with Matt and Vicki. She hasn’t even seen them yet. It was so kind from to let her stay in there house. A brother and sister living by themselves, she didn’t ask question then she isn’t going to do that either.

She showers changes into a back jogging and a red shirt with long sleeves. Looks over her notes and decides to call one of her friends back home. Kim at least knows about the world, but she isn’t involved int the fights, in the aggressive and more dangerous parts of the supernatural portion: ‘Kim, how are you? Tell me something, something good. I don’t want any more drama.’

_‘Ok, you got it, but after that you better tell me what’s going on there.’_

‘Absolutely. We have to talk about Emily’s wedding too, because you’re helping.’

_‘Yes, but I said only the choosing.’_

‘Ok. ‘I’ll start on in after this call and try to have a few basic drafts done as soon as I can. No give me a story, gossip. It doesn’t matter what.’


	7. chapter 7

Lola sits with her coffee in front of her laptop. She had started her morning with schoolwork and a text to Jonah of course. She would call him later today. Now she is trying to think of a theme for the wedding, something simple. She doesn’t think Emily will want extra. She made a list of thinks she will need, but first she needs to imagine how it will happen.

She searches online for ideas and has a document open to write down what she finds: ‘Damon.’ She says when he walks in: ‘I need your help with something.’

He turns around: ‘I’m not going to help with that.’

‘I don’t need your help with wedding planning. You said you would help keep me save. Tonight 11PM she’ll be here. I know where. Want to help me with it?’

He tilts his head a bit: ‘Ok, if you tell me how you know all this.’

‘Alice, she can see the future, this town is fuzzy. But she saw this.’

Damon walks away to the front door.

‘Where are you going?’

‘It’s not now, so I’m having a drink.’

__________________________________

Lola puts on black hoodie, pulls on her boots, puts her hair in a tight dot and the last thing she does is hide her dagger in her boot, her left boot.

She walks downstairs where she sees Elena sitting on one of the chairs at the table, she is looking through a magazine, talking with Stefan: ‘Why are you dressed up like this?’

Lola stops: ‘You need to be a little bit more specific Elena.’

‘Now, like you’re ready for a fight?’

‘Because there is going to be one in twenty minutes or so.’ Lola loos at her watch.

Damon comes in, looking the same as always: ‘You ready?’

‘What? You mean… Why didn’t tell anyone tell me anything.’ Elena says confused.

‘Because it has nothing to do with you.’ Damon reacts.

‘Stefan can explain. I don’t want to be late.’ Lola goes to the door.

‘Maybe Stefan can help?’ Elena tries: ‘it will be safer.’

‘We’ll be fine.’ Lola shrugs: ‘But Stefan if you want, you can always come.’

Stefan stands up and kisses Elena on her cheek: ‘I explain later.’ And he follows Lola and Damon towards the woods.

_________________________

Lola walks in the house, it’s a couple of minutes past midnight: ‘Told you it was going to be nice and easy. I only wish we could have taken her down. You know, for good. I should call my sister she’s going to be worried.’

Damon leaves for the grill and Stefan is talking with Elena.

Lola showers and calls her sister: ‘Hello Bella, how are you?’

_‘It went well?’_

‘Yes, you can tell Edward, I suppose he is there, so he probably heard that.’

_‘Yes, he did. How is with you?’_

‘Good, I found a replacement for Mike.’ Lola takes her notebook and a pen.

_‘Huh, how, who?’_

She taps her pen slightly against the desk: ‘A guy here called Stefan has been helping me with an essay and it was so much easier than normal.’

_Bella laughs: ‘Ok, now I know what he meant today. He was muttering under his breath during lunch.’_

‘O, did he?’

_______________________

She text to Mike: _‘How is the rainy weather over there? Don’t let anyone take my seat, I’ll be back.’_

She goes downstairs, Stefan stands in front of the window.

‘Hey, has Elena gone home?’

‘Eh yes, a few minutes ago. Why?’

She shakes her head: ‘I do need someone to help plan my friend’s wedding.’


	8. chapter 8

Lola walks around her room, she has almost everything in her backpack now only her laptop. She looks at her latest ideas. She has ordered them in a way that makes sense to her. She closes her laptop and puts in her backpack. She called Elena this morning who promised that they could go the Grill to help her. Caroline would be there as well. Elena said she is good at things like that. She is about to walk downstairs when her phone rings: ‘Hello Carlisle. Everything ok there?’

_‘Yes, did something happen after Victoria?’_

‘No, everything is pretty quiet. I don’t want to be rude, but I’m about to be late for something.’

_‘I called to tell you that I cannot be of any help with what’s happening in Mystic Falls. Tell them I’m sorry, especially Elena. We all hope you find something to save her.’_

‘Thank you for searching anyway. Say hi to everyone for me.’

_‘ok, have a nice day.’_

The backpack goes on Lola’s back and she opens the door to go downstairs. She watches the time on her phone, before she gets into one of the cars. They told her she could borrow it, but she is definitely going to be late.

_________________________

When Lola walks in the grill with her backpack she sees Elena and Caroline at a table. There is someone else standing at the end. Elena sees her and waves. The blonde guy turns around and she recognizes him: ‘Hey Matt.’ She says when she reaches the table.

‘I didn’t know you were back. Aren’t you supposed to be back in Forks? You know school?’

‘I asked them if I could study from a distance. Essays and things like that.’

Caroline smiles: ‘You’ve been here before?’

‘Yes, around a week I guess, a few months ago.’ Lola answers and looks at Matt.

‘Something like that.’ He says.

‘Matt, I need to ask where your sister is?’ Lola asks and Elena’s face falls: ‘No, I have been worried when she stopped texting back or answering calls… Is she?’

Matt nods: ‘Caroline found her. She was missing…’ He coughs covering the changes in his voice.

Lola hugs Matt and when she lets go: ‘I’m sorry she was so nice.’ He smiles at her. Lola sits down next to Elena.

‘We better start.’ Caroline says.

‘Matt, do you want to help? We’re helping Lola plan one of her friend’s wedding.’

‘No, I think I’m going then.’ He says and they wave at him.

Lola opens her laptop but before she goes over her ideas she asks: ‘What happened with Vicki?’

Elena looks at Caroline: ‘She was turned into a vampire.’ She whispers: ‘And she wasn’t adjusting well, we had to kill her.’

‘That’s terrible.’ Lola says, she cannot believe that this happened to a friend of hers: ‘Who turned her?’

‘You’re not going to like it.’ Caroline says.

‘It was Damon.’ Elena answers the question.

‘Oh ok.’ Lola swallows and look at her opens document: ‘So my friends, Emily and Sam they live in this cute cabin-like house. She is an amazing cook. And they want it simple, at least I think so.’

‘Ok the food has to be good, but not too much.’ Elena thinks.

‘And not too expensive either.’ Lola says.

‘Is it close to the beach?’ Caroline asks and Lola nods: ‘Then there, it’s perfect.’ Carline decides and explains a few ideas she has. It feels like things she can use.

Elena shows some pictures online that show things that Caroline describes. And find things to put in a document where she can work with.

………………….

Lola walks out of the Grill with Elena: ‘I asked around and I’m not any wiser.’ She tells Elena. Carlisle had nothing and she asked Jonah to search through a few books that she had left at home.

‘It’s ok.’

‘But I do feel like it will work out. There some interesting ideas and It’s like I almost know what we can do with it. I’ll keep thinking.’

Elena smiles: ‘Thank you.’


	9. chapter 9

Lola had been trying to get ahead of her schedule for school. Now she can focus more on finding a way to save Elena. Now she is working on a way to present her ideas she has for the wedding, if she can mail them, it will be easier for to ask what they think of it.

_…...An Hour ago, ………._

_Lola finishes reading a page, an interesting one. She puts some paper between it and switches to one of her notebooks. She writes something down. She goes downstairs for a new coffee. Her hands slide over the railing and she walks straight to the kitchen._

_She text Jessica. And when it’s ready, she takes her cup. She sees Stefan: ‘I was looking for you.’_

_He turns around: ‘You need any more help?’_

_He had been helping her with a few more things, Spanish, math…: ‘Not now, I had an idea for... You know, to help Elena.’_

_‘You need some help with it?’_

_‘No, Bonnie is coming over, so I can see if my idea is actually something that could work. I tell you when I know how it works.’ She nods to flowers: ‘Enjoy your date.’_

_……………Now………….._

Her laptop stands open in front of her on the table. Lola looks at her books again, hoping her idea can work. She doesn’t have anything else, a few small leads that could go somewhere. But they aren’t as good as this one could be. She writes a few keywords on her screen, dress, location, dessert… and the she hears the bell.

She stands up and she let Bonnie in. Bonnie has her hand on her bag and smiles: ‘Hey, I cannot wait to have something to work on. You said you have some ideas?’

Lola leads the girl to the table and nods: ‘But first, something to drink. There is some soda, coffee and of course water?’

‘Coffee, it’s not too much?’

Lola takes her cup: ‘I need to make some for myself anyway.’ She takes a new cup from one of the cabinets and starts to make the coffee.

_Text from Jessica: ‘You better be back next month. I saw they’ll have a good movie in the cinema’s, a sequel.’_

_Text from Jessica: ‘And we’re going to be watching it.’_

Lola shakes her head, laughing a bit: ‘Typical.’ She mumbles and text back: _‘Sure! I wouldn’t want to miss it.’_

When Lola gives Bonnie her cup, the other girl looks up: ‘You’ve got some interesting things here.’ Bonnie says while turning the page of the book in front of her: ‘I didn’t know that there is such difference between the different kinds of vampires, or werewolves and shifters.’

‘Yes, I learned a lot from those books, and it all began with a few journals.’ Lola replies and takes one of them she wanted to show Bonnie: ‘This is what I was talking about.’ Lola turns the pages and shows Bonnie the right page.

Bonnie reads it: ‘From who is this?’

‘I found it in the attic. This one is older, but it’s from one of my ancestors.’

‘Ok it says: _“One of the most important responsibilities for us is to keep the balance of nature. Witches have the same obligation and there is a way to work together.”_ I have never heard of something like this before.’

‘I’ve read it, but I never tried something like this. Keep reading, it’s explained further.’

Bonnie looks at the book again: ‘Ok: _“As I explained before, there is no way for us to learns spells like witches can, but there is an amount of magic shimmering through our veins. And this can be channeled to increase the amount of power a witch can lay in her spells.”_ This sounds interesting. This could give me that extra push to take down an original.’

Lola nods: ‘I was thinking the same thing, but we cannot risk Klaus finding out about this. So, I’ve been thinking about a way to hide your power.’

‘I understand.’ Bonnie says: ‘But I think he already knows that I’m a witch and I suspect he’ll be spying on us before he announces his present.’

Lola takes the book she was reading in an hour ago, giving her an option to do this, but it’s something strange and dark: ‘I may have found a plan b. If we know he found out about the amount of power, you have. It’s a bit creepy, but I believe you would be able to pull it off.’ The door opens and both girls turns their heads to see who it is. ‘Damon, maybe not that bad.’

Bonnie looks at Lola.

‘If it comes down to this, we need help.’ Lola explains.

Damon comes over to stand at the end of the table:’ What is it?’

Lola tells about how Bonnie can channel her: ‘But like I told Bonnie, if Klaus would find out there is a morbid way to change that. She turns the book, this spell can make everyone believe that you’re dead, but you’ll wake up fine.’

Bonnie starts reading it and Damon nods: ‘Didn’t think you got this in you. You’re in?’ He asks the witch.

‘It’s for Elena. I have to. If this gives her a shot.’ Bonnie answers.

‘It’s important nobody know. Their reactions need to be sincere and Stefan would tell Elena.’

‘A risk we cannot take.’ Bonnie agrees with Lola.

‘There is another thing.’ Damon says: ‘Klaus has no idea that you can strengthen Bonnie’s power or what you can do on your own. We have to keep it that way, it’s safer if you don’t use it at all or only if absolutely necessary.’

‘He is right. Can I borrow this?’ Bonnie asks. Lola nods: ‘I’m going home. I need to work on this.’

Bonnie leaves and Lola looks at Damon: ‘So, I’ve heard what happened with my friend… Vicki.’ Damon recovers fast, but she could see that didn’t want her to find out: ‘I want to know how this happened. Is this why everyone thinks I’m mad?’

‘You’re mad?’

She nods: ‘For trusting you as my friend.’

‘That’s not so smart. Maybe they’re right.’ Damon says and they talk for a little bit more. He tells her what happened, how is brother reacted when he found out about him being in town and how this put things in motions.


	10. chapter 10

Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers.

‘Please sign here and here.’ The lawyer instructs.

Elena takes a pen: ‘Okay.’

‘So, this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?’ Bonnie asks Elena and looks at Lola and mounts: ‘I can hardly belief it.’

‘Me neither.’ Lola mounts back and answers something to Jonah who she is calling with.

‘For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.’ Elena answers Bonnie.

‘Your own personal safe house.’

‘That’s the idea.’

‘Wouldn't want to clean it.’

………………………

_‘What’s happening there?’ Jonah asks, noticing she is a little distracted._

‘Nothing.’ Lola answers. She sits in one of the armchairs and looks at Elena signing the papers: ‘Ok, Elena is now the owner of the boarding house. They gave her their house for protection, now she is the only one that can invite people in.’

_‘So, nothing heh. They gave her a house, that’s a pretty big something.’ He laughs._

‘That’s true.’ Lola agrees and stands up to see Elena inviting in the brothers: ‘You’re at Emily’s? Can she come to the phone?’

_‘Ok, I’ll bring her the phone… She is washing her hands.’_

_‘Lola, how are you?’ Emily asks._

‘I’m good.’ Lola answers and grins watching Elena at the door. She tries not to laugh: ‘Did you look at the idea’s I sent you.’

_‘Yes, they are really good, and so does Sam say.’_

‘I’m glad. When I’m back we’ll work on it.’

_‘Ok. And I’m giving the phone back to Jonah. Muffins in the oven. Bey.’_

_‘Hey, stay safe there.’ Jonah says._

‘And you too. I miss you; I hope to be back soon.’

_‘yes, don’t stay away too long.’_

‘Only as long as I have too. Now I got to go.’ Lola says and she ends the call. She looks to see Elena talking with Damon. She walks towards them. Stefan is in the house. Damon isn’t.

‘What are we, twelve?’ He asks Elena.

‘One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?’

‘No.’

‘Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?’

‘Yes, Elena. Sure.’

Lola laughs and goes back towards the table. Damon comes in and looks at her: ‘Of course, you would find this funny.’

‘It is.’ Lola answers, taking her bag.

Bonnie walks in from another room and gives a jacket to Elena and one too Lola.

‘Thanks.’ Elena says.

‘Wait, where are you going?’ Stefan asks.

‘To school.’ Elena answers.

‘Huh?’ Stefan reacts.

‘No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.’ Damon argues.

Elena puts on her jacket and looks between them: ‘Right. But where is Klaus? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.’

‘Your way, Elena.’ Damon says.

‘Don't worry, we’re ready. If he shows his face, me and Bonnie can take him. I know how.’ Lola says.

‘The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Lola is the safest place that I can be. Come on.’ Elena says and Bonnie and Lola follow.

Stefan looks at his brother and then decides: ‘Wait, um, coming.’

_________________________________

Matt knocks on the door. Liz opens the door: ‘Caroline left early for school.’

‘know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her.’

‘You can't let on that you know.’ Liz answers.

‘She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?’

‘Take her to the dance.’

‘I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well; she'll figure it out.’ He says, he is not a good liar, and Caroline knows him.

‘Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time.’

‘Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatores are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what. And then there is the new girl. I don’t know what she is doing here.’

‘You think she has something to do with it?’ He asks.

‘You know her?’

He nods: ‘She stayed at my house last time she was here.’

Liz takes in the information: ‘Was she just passing through?’

‘Now you say it, she was searching for some family heirloom or something, that doesn’t mean anything.’

‘She is staying at the boarding house this time. It’s possible she knows something. As far as Caroline knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt.’

_______________________________

When Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Lola arrive at school Caroline spots them: ‘Hey, you’re switching school?’ She asks Lola.

‘I’m her for extra protection. What do you guys have first?’

‘History.’ Caroline says: ‘It’s about the decade dance that’s tonight. You’re coming?’

‘It’s the sixties.’ Bonnie tells Lola.

‘I would, but I don’t have anything to wear.’

Elena looks at Lola: ‘I’ll give you a dress that you can wear tonight.’

‘Perfect.’ Caroline grins.


	11. chapter 11

Everyone sits down in their seats before class starts. Elena takes the poster for the 60s decade dance out of her bag and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He shakes his head in disapproval. Then, she shows it to Bonnie. She nods her head. Lola looks at the poster. Because of a little compulsion of Stefan, she was now sitting in the back of the class. Elena looks back at Stefan.

Alaric arrives: ‘Hello, class. What are we learning today?’

A girl holds up her hand, and Alaric holds his head up. ‘With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week.’ She says.

‘Right. The sixties.’ Alaric says, he looks at Elena, glances to the blackboard: ‘The, uh, ahem...’ He writes on the board: ‘The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate.’

‘Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman.’

‘Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena.’

……………………….

Lola and Elena walk to the table Bonnie is sitting at, both carrying their lunch on a tray. They sit down: ‘Hey, I’m Lola. You’re Jeremy, right?’

‘Yes, Hello.’

‘How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?’ Elena asks him.

‘It's not ideal.’

‘You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?’ Elena asks.

‘It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm...I'm late for class.’ He stands up and leaves.

Lola starts eating and Elena asks Bonnie: ‘What's going on?’

‘I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight.’

‘Oh.’

A girl from the class earlier comes up to their table: ‘Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.’

‘Tell him she has a boyfriend.’ Bonnie replies.

‘You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.’

‘I’m sorry. What did you just say?’ Elena says.

‘His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot.’

Lola looks around: ‘Where is he? Is he here?’

‘I don't know.’

‘She is compelled.’ Bonnie says.

‘But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?’ the girl says and leaves.

_________________________________________

Lola and Bonnie are sitting one of the couches. Lola sends a text to her sister. Elena sit in a chair drinking a gas of water, Stefan stands behind her, his hands on her shoulders: ‘Klaus will be at the dance. What do we do?’

‘We go and find him.’ Damon says.

‘Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.’ Stefan replies.

‘Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply.’ Damon states.

‘He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.’ Stefan says and looks at the girls on the couch: ‘I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?’

Lola starts reacting when someone knocks on the door. It Alaric.

‘There you are.’ Damon says after he opened the door.

‘I’m sorry I’m late.’ Alaric says.

Damon goes back to his corner where his glass stands: ‘So, we go to the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.

‘Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?’ Elena asks.

‘Me. I'm the plan.’ Bonnie says: ‘He has no idea how much power I can channel now. If you can find him, I can kill him.’ Lola nods agreeing.

‘That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.’ Alaric reacts.

‘Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...’ Damon rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

‘She can handle “the biggest, baddest vampire around”.’ Lola tells them.

‘Well, I was impressed.’ Stefan says.

Bonnie looks at everyone in the room stopping with Elena: ‘It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.’

_____________________

Alaric walks in his apartment and sees that Katherine sits in the chair, her leg bloody and the knife in her had: ‘Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.’

‘Oh Klaus. That's terrible.’ She says.

The warlock stands in the kitchen.

‘We're going to have to kill her, Maddox.’ He fills a glass with some Bourbon: ‘There's a high school dance and I'm going to need you to take out witch bitch.’

‘If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it.’ Maddox answers.

‘In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.’ Klaus states.

‘No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it.’

‘You mean like provoking her to death?’

‘Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will.’

Klaus raises an eyebrow: ‘How? He is human?’

‘I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.’

_________________________

Lola sit in the armchair in the Livingroom. Elena writes in her diary. Lola’s phone rings. It’s Alice: ‘Hello, how I everything?’

_‘Here is everything good. But with you there? I don’t know.’_

Lola straitens her back: ‘What did you see?’

_‘The dance later, you will try to take down Klaus, make him think that he doesn’t have to fear Bonnie anymore.’_

‘Yes, will it not work?’ Lola asks disappointed. Elena looks at her friend, also worried.

_‘No, it will, but there is something weird. I don’t think he is going to be in his own body.’_

‘What do you mean? Why do you think that?’

_‘Because you call him Alaric first.’_


	12. chapter 12

Elena and Lola are preparing for the dance together. Lola has her hair in ponytail while she does her make up. Elena holds up a dress, it’s an A-line navy-blue dress: ‘Is this one good for you?’ She asks.

Lola finishes her eyeliner and looks sideways: ‘Perfect, thank you.’ She looks in the mirror again and puts mascara on.

‘You said Klaus is going to be in Alaric’s body. How do you know that again?’

‘Alice told me.’ Lola answers and puts lip balsam on: ‘She can see in the future.’ Lola turns around. Elena has her dress on: ‘We’ll not hurt him. He is protected by a spell.’

‘But doesn’t he know our plan?’ Elena ask while working on her hair.

‘I know and we told Bonnie. She is still sure she is going to be strong enough.’ Lola takes a dress: ‘I’m worried too, but I think we have to trust her.’

‘I suppose so.’

_____________________________

It's the 60s-decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Bonnie and Jeremy are outside: ‘Wait.’ He says and takes off his ring: ‘Look, I, um, I want you to have this.’

‘If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.’

‘No, I'm serious, Bonnie.’

‘The ring won't work on me, Jeremy.’

‘But it was made by a witch.’

‘To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is.’

‘Well, I have to do something. I can't just...I can't just let you get yourself killed.’

She embraces him and sees Damon and Lola: ‘Damon.’ She says: ‘Lola, blue is a good color for you.’ She smiles and sees Elena and Stefan behind them.

‘Hey you two. Oh, you look nice.’ Elena says and she embrace Bonnie.

‘You too.’ Bonnie says.

‘Thanks.’ Lola smiles: ‘Are you ready to do this?’

Inside everyone is dancing. Dana goes onto the stage and speaks into the microphone: ‘Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.’

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Lola and Damon stop in front of the stage.

‘This is for Elena. From Klaus.’ Danna announces. A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned.

‘That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us.’

‘Rick is there.’ Bonnie whispers.

‘Don’t look.’ Lola mutters.

Stefan nods. Elena looks at Stefan: ‘We better have some fun while we wait for an opportunity.’

Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing and so are Elena and Stefan. Lola sees Caroline and Matt arriving. And Damon holds out his hands: ‘Can I have this dance. Looks like everyone has paired up.’

Lola takes his hand and follows his lead.

………………………………..

Damon hands Lola a drink and Bonnie is watching them. Elena comes up to Bonnie: ‘I need to talk to you.’

They leave. Damon's looking at them. Bonnie looks at Lola. Stefan heads over to them.

‘Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission.’ Stefan asks his brother.

‘Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena.’ Damon answers.

‘Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets.’

‘Now Lola here came up with a great argument and I changed my mind.’

Stefan looks at her: ‘You’re in on it as well?’

‘There is a good plan, but I cannot say anything about it. I’m sorry.’ She takes Damon’s arm: ‘Let’s go.’

………………………………….

Elena and Bonnie are outside away from everyone else: ‘Bonnie, how could you not tell me?’

‘Because I knew how'd you react.’

‘No. No way, it's not an option.’

Bonnie shakes her head: ‘No, it’s our only option.’

‘Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life.’

‘I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more.’

‘I can't let you.’

‘Just answer one question...if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?’ She looks at Elena, who doesn’t reply: ‘Lola says I have a bigger shot at making it work than not. So, you know why I have to.’

………………………….

Damon follow Lola when sees Jeremy. A boy punches him in the stomach a few times. The other boys throw Jeremy to the ground and they all start kicking him.

‘Hey idiots!’ Damon says when they’re close enough. Stefan joins them when he sees what’s happening.

One of the boys pulls out a crossbow and shoots a stake at Damon and it hits him in the shoulder. The other boys pull out weapons.

‘Let me guess...Klaus says hi?’ Damon says and takes the stake. Stefan rushes over to the boys and hits them. Damon grabs another boy and holds a stake up ready to kill him.

‘Damon don’t.’ Lola says: ‘He is compelled.’

‘So?’

‘So, the whole thing's a distraction. I’m going to find Bonnie and Elena.’ Lola replies and runs off.’

‘I got this.’ Stefan tells his brother: ‘Go find them.’

Damon throws the boy against the lockers, knocking him out. Damon runs towards the dance floor.

…………………

Alaric runs up to Bonnie and Elena outside: ‘Elena!’

‘What is it?’ She asks. A tremble in her voice, she knows it’s Klaus now, but they don’t want him to figure out that they do.

‘He has Jeremy.’

‘What?’ Bonnie squeaks.

Elena look terrified: ‘Where are they?’

‘I’ll show you. Come on.’ They follow him through a side door and into a hallway.


	13. chapter 13

Alaric runs up to Bonnie and Elena outside: ‘Elena!’

‘What is it?’ She asks. A tremble in her voice, she knows it’s Klaus now, but they don’t want him to figure out that they do.

‘He has Jeremy.’

‘What?’ Bonnie squeaks.

Elena look terrified: ‘Where are they?’

‘I’ll show you. Come on.’ They follow him through a side door and into a hallway.

They arrive in the cafeteria, Bonnie looks around: ‘Where is Jeremy?’

‘He was never in danger?’ Elena realizes: ‘I know it’s you Klaus. Why did you want us here?’

Klaus eyes show a hint of surprise: ‘I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight.’

‘But I am.’ Bonnie concludes.

‘Yes, you are.’ He says and starts walking towards her, but she throws him against the wall with her powers.

He gets up: ‘Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that. He rushes over to her and she throws him against a display case, smashing the glass. He falls to the ground but laughs: ‘By all means fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.’

Bonnie focuses on him: ‘Run Elena! Run!’

Damon and Lola arrive: ‘What’s happing.’ Damon asks.

Nobody answers him: ‘Lola, get Elena out of this room.’ Bonnie shouts.

Lola nods and pulls on Elena arm. She follows and Damon goes out of the room as well.

Bonnie closes the door with her powers. Elena turns around and screams: ‘Bonnie!’

Damon pulls Elena away from the door and looks into her eyes: ‘Go get Stefan. We’ll try to break in again.’ She nods and runs away. ‘You believe she can do this?’ He asks Lola.

‘It’s going to work. I’m positive.’

…………………..

Elena moving through the dance floor, looking all around her. Caroline sees her. She's with Matt: ‘Hey. Elena, Are you ok?’

‘Um...Yeah. I'm just...I'm looking for Stefan.’ Elena tells her. She sees him.

‘Seriously, what's wrong?’

‘Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?’ Elena runs towards Stefan, as slow as she can manage.

‘What was that about?’ Matt asks Caroline.

‘Oh, you know, just the same old drama.” Caroline answers, but she glances at Elena and Stefan. What aren’t they telling her?

……………….

Bonnie is alone with Klaus in the cafeteria. She breaks his wrist of the hand holding the knife with her powers. The knife drops onto the floor. He grabs his hand and twists it with a jerk back into place: ‘You’re going to do this the hard way?’ He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans: ‘Ok, the hard way. I got it.’

……………….

Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway. Damon walks out a door in front of them. Lola stands behind him and looks trough the door. She is not attempting to do anything. ‘There you are.’ Damon greets them.

‘What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?’ Elena panics.

‘She's doing what she has to do.’ Damon answers.

‘Where is she?’ Stefan asks.

Lola turns: ‘She is strong. You have to believe she can do it.’ She turns back to look at Bonnie. Klaus is on the ground at the moment but starts to stand up again.

Elena stumbles past Damon and looks at her friend. Bonnie breaks Alaric/Klaus’s leg. The lights flicker and a gust of wind sends papers flying. Her nose is bleeding a lot. She breaks

Alaric/Klaus's foot and he falls to the floor. Elena pounds on the door. Bonnie keeps it closed. Elena shouts: ‘No! Bonnie, no!’ Lola lays a hand on Elena shoulder, but she shakes it off.

Alaric/Klaus is crawling on the floor. Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus and lights start bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors, but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile. Alaric/Klaus gets up and Bonnie faces him. Suddenly with a jerk of her body she bends back and falls on the floor. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over

Bonnie in the now dark room. ‘No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey.’ Elena shakes, she takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone. ‘Stefan, she isn’t breathing.’

Lola looks at Damon.

Stefan goes to Elena who is sobbing: ‘Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!’

‘It’s too late. I’m sorry.’

Elena's still crying and shaking her head in disbelief: ‘No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!’

Lola mounts something to Damon: ‘Tell them what to do.’

Damon nods: ‘Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body. Lola stay, I may need your help.’

Elena looks up and glares at him: ‘What do you mean, deal with it?’

‘The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death.’ Damon states.

‘This is Bonnie!’ Elena says, sounding very calm: ‘I cannot believe you right now.’

Damon looks at Stefan: ‘Get her home. Now. So, I can clean this up.’

Stefan kneels in front of Elena: ‘Hey, Hey.’

‘No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?’ Elena cries.

‘I’ll find him.’ Lola says.

Elena nods and gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave.

Damon gently caresses Bonnie's face and closes her eyes.

Later, Damon gently puts Bonnie's body in the trunk and closes it. Jeremy runs over to him.

Lola stands next to the car. ‘Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?’

‘We need to explain something.’ Lola says.

…………………..

At the destination Damon lays Bonnie down. Jeremy kneels down next to her, Lola on her other side.

She holds her hands above Bonnie and closes her eyes. She concentrates trying to activate the piece of Magic Bonnie prepared earlier.

A light appears and Bonnie opens her eyes.


	14. chapter 14

‘Everything is working out Jonah. It’s not ideal, but we are on the upper hand now.’ She is talking on the phone with him. It is late in the evening and Elena is skyping with Bonnie and Jeremy.

_‘She’ll understand. I hope everything else works out as planned.’_

‘I hope that as well.’ She says. She has been talking with him for half an hour. She doesn’t know if she did the right thing. Maybe she did go too far by not telling them anything. ‘I still have to call my sister, so I have to go.’

_‘Oh yes. Stay safe.’_

‘I’ll do my best. I’m going to call tomorrow again, bye.’

She looks at Elena, her face wet from the tears. Has Lola done this the right way? She takes her phone and dials Bella’s number.

_‘Are you ok? You’re not hurt.’_

‘I’m all in one piece. My plan worked.’

_‘But… I feel like there is something wrong.’ Bella says: ‘I’m right, am I?’_

‘It’s just how everything worked out….’ Lola tells her sister what happened.

…………. _Flashback………………_

Lola arrives at the Salvatore boarding house. She follows Damon in the house. They go straight to the living area. Stefan turns around and Elena gets up, tears in her eyes: ‘What did you do with her?!’

Damon looks at Stefan: ‘Will you please calm her down.’

‘Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.’ Elena shouts.

Lola steps forwards: ‘Please calm down Elena. It’s not what it looks like.’

‘You knew! Didn't you? You both knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?’

Damon motions her to calm down with his hands: ‘Yes, we knew.’

Elena slaps him.

‘You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say. We were prepared for what happened. And Klaus wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it’ Damon explains.

‘Elena, please listen.’ Lola begs.

Elena glares at her: ‘You don’t get to say anything.’

‘Bonnie is …’

‘No!’

‘She is alive.’ Lola shouts.

Elena looks at her, eyes wide open.

‘She cast a spell and Lola activated it later.’ Damon informs them.

‘You know, you could have told me.’ Stefan says.

‘How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?’ Damon reasons.

‘You understand what you put her through?’ Stefan tells them.

‘See, that's why I didn't tell you. Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive.’ Damon leaves the room.

‘I’m sorry.’ Lola says: ‘I didn’t see another way. Especially after what Alice said. We needed to something drastic to give you a chance Elena.’

Elena doesn’t react.

‘Did it work?’ Stefan asks.

‘She said the future changed again. It looks better.’

…….. _Present………….._

_‘It’s difficult.’ Bella says: ‘I hope you come back soon. I don’t want you to get hurt while trying to help.’_

______________________________

Damon is in his bedroom. Elena joins him. He looks at her standing in the door: ‘Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real.’

‘I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive.’

‘Here's to duplicity.’ He holds up his glass of bourbon and takes a drink.

She steps further in the room: ‘But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me; I will not let that happen. And if Lola transfers her “power”, is she in any danger?’

‘We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus, who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon, now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. They’re the only ones who can do it.’

‘We'll find another way.’ Elea tells him.

‘I hope so.’ Damon twirls his glass; he doesn’t look at her.

______________________________

‘Elena… Elena… Hey.’ Lola shakes her friend awake; she opens her eyes: ‘Shh.’

She sits up: ‘Lola, what are you doing here?’

‘I have a plan. Get ready fast.’ Lola turns around.

‘Wait.’ Elena whispers: ‘What are we going to do?’

‘I have been thinking for another solution. We could wake “him” up.’ She pints down, toward the basement.

…………….

Elena is waiting for Elijah to wake up, Lola sits behind her. Suddenly he wakes up. Lola shoots up. Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees her: ‘Katherina!’

‘Elijah! It's me, it's Elena.’ Lola leans over her shoulder. This is the first time she sees the original. There wasn’t a good reason for her to come down before.

‘Oh, my God.’ Elijah closes his eyes. Elena gets closer but his body spasms. He gets up and is gasping for air. ‘I can't-I can't breathe! What's happening to me?’ He rushes over near the door but slams into the doorway. Elena rushes over to him and holds him up.

Lola gasp: ‘He isn’t invited in. We need to get him out of here.’

He slams into another wall and disappears. Elena runs after him and goes to the front door. Elijah is crouching outside. He gets up and rushes at her to enter but freezes at the threshold, unable to enter.

‘What happened? Who is she?’ Elijah asks.

‘Shh.’ She shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear, and she whispers: ‘That’s Lola. I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?’

He whispers too: ‘Can I trust you?’

Elena looks at Lola who holds out the dagger and gives it to him.


	15. chapter 15

Stefan is in his bedroom. He wakes up with a start and notices Elena's not there. He goes downstairs: ‘Elena!’

He looks around and Damon walks over: ‘Did you lose your girlfriend?’

‘Have you seen Elena?’ Stefan asks: ‘Damon, this isn’t a joke.’

‘If you must know; I haven’t seen her.’ He takes an empty mug: ‘I haven’t seen Lola either. Isn’t she normally down here, drinking a lot of coffee?’

‘Yes, and she isn’t. They must be together.’ Stefan relaxes slightly, turns around and sees that the basement door is open. He rushes over to it to investigate. Damon senses concern and follows him. Stefan arrives at the cellar and sees that Elijah's not there.

Damon appears behind him soon after: ‘No, they didn’t.’

______________________

At the same time Lola and Elena walk over to Elijah: ‘You look better.’ Elena says.

‘Where did you get the dagger?’ He asks.

‘I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.’

‘Elena your ability to make demands has long passed.’

‘No demands. I'm offering you our help. And in return, we want yours.’ Lola states: ‘I don’t know what happened, I only know it ended in a disaster.’

‘You could say that.’ He says: ‘Care to explain who you are.’

‘Someone that can help you with what you want.’ Elena answers.

‘And why should I even consider this?

‘The same reason that you haven't killed us. You need help to kill Klaus. And I need you.’ Elena says. Her phone buzzes. She answers. It's Stefan. ‘Yes Stefan. I’m fine… He is right here… No, Elijah, Lola and I have some things to talk about alone…. Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. We can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, we have proven ourselves…. I know what I’m doing and so does she… t's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.’

She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone. He puts it in his jacket pocket

………..

‘Did she just hang up on you?’ Damon asks.

‘She did.’ Stefan answers and puts his phone in his pocket, holding it.

‘She lost it.’

‘Lola is with her and if there is a way to convince him to help us than they’ll figure it out.’

‘I’ll change my words. They lost it.’ He gets up. Stefan gets up too.

‘Where are you going?’

‘I’ll stop them.’ Damon answers.

‘No, you need to back off.’

‘What!’

‘Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust that they’ll do the right thing.’

‘That might be your plan. Mine's better.’

……………..

Back in the woods Elena sits in the front seat of her car, door open. ‘He is here.’ Lola explains what they know of Klaus.

‘Klaus is here?’

‘He's taken over Alaric's body.’ Elena answers his question: ‘Thanks to Lola we knew.’

He looks at Lola: ‘Interesting, you’ll need to tell me more about that, but first switching bodies. One of his favorite tricks.’

‘Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.’ Elena asks.

‘Yes, I do. Lola, what is it that you can do? Are you a witch?’

‘No. I’m not.’ Lola says: ‘Because I don’t use spells or have magic.’

‘We think she can influence other magic, like in shifters or vampires.’ Elena explains.

‘I think I have heard off that, but Klaus is too strong for that.’ He answers.

‘Probably, but with the help of Bonnie and this…’ Lola takes her dagger from her pocket. And shows it to Elijah: ‘I think it will work.’

He takes it and looks at it: ‘This definitely changes things. Can I keep it?’

‘I feel safer with it.’ Lola answers.

‘I understand.’ He gives it back: ‘It’s the only one of it’s kind. Be careful with it.’ Lola nods in response. ‘So, I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us.’ He asks.

‘No, I’m sorry.’ Elena answers.

‘And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died.’

‘Klaus took her. We think she may be dead.’

‘I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did.’

‘I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him.’ Elena asks.

‘I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus. Time can change a lot of things, even the bond between brothers.’

‘He is your brother?’ Lola asks.

‘Yes.’ He answers: ‘Klaus is my brother Elena.’

‘I heard that. I'm still processing.’

‘Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."’

………………………..

At Alaric’s residence: Katherine is spinning on a swivel chair to amuse herself while music is playing. She gets up opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon whiskey. She takes it and smiles. She opens it and takes a drink from it and hears someone with her vampire hearing.

‘Alaric? Are you home?’ It’s Damon’s voice.

Katherine tries goes to grab the doorknob, but an invisible force prevents her hand from touch it. She tries again, gives up. Damon open the door: ‘Thank God.’ She sighs.

‘Thought you might be dead.’ He says.

‘Unfortunately, not.’


	16. chapter 16

Elena looks at Elijah: ‘There's a whole family of Originals?’

He takes a few steps and looks from Loa to Elena: ‘My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.’

‘So, your parents were human?’ Elena asks.

‘Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.’ He explains.

‘With magic?’ Lola mutters.

‘That’s correct, our mother was a witch. How do you know that?’

‘I wasn’t sure.’ Lola answers and looks at him: ‘It was a theory.’

‘Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?’

‘It’s for personal reasons, but yes I want that.’ He looks in the woods: ‘So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.’

‘That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.’ Elena reasons.

‘Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth.’

‘Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.’ Lola adds.

‘Exactly.’

‘So, the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?’ Lola asks.

‘Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?’ He smiles.

‘What's so funny?’ Elena asks.

‘Klaus made the curse known by Aztec sketches, Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.’ Elijah tells them.

‘But why?’ Elena asks, she looks at Lola who is taking in all the information.

‘Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.’ He clarifies.

‘Is there even a curse?’ Lola asks.

‘Oh, there is a curse.’ Elijah says: ‘But it has nothing to with the sun or the moon. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you Elena, are his only hope.’ Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket. ‘Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.’

He gives her the phone. Elena answers. It's Stefan.

……………..

In the Salvatore Boarding House, Jenna is waiting in the library. Her eyes are teary. Elena walks in: ‘Oh, Jenna, thank God.’

‘No.’

‘I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.’

‘When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.’

‘It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face.’

……………

Lola walks through the woods with Elijah: ‘Now looks like a good moment to explain something to me.’ He states.

‘What do you want to know?’

‘You said you know that Klaus uses Alaric body at the moment. How do you know this?’

Lola takes a breath; she has to trust him with this: ‘I know someone who can see the future. It’s not perfect, but sometimes she gets to know things.’

‘A witch?’

‘No, she is a vampire.’

He frowns: ‘I don’t understand.’

‘She is another kind of vampire. They are also known as “the cold ones”. And some of them have extra “abilities.” I think it’s something they had when they were human but amplified.’

‘I never heard of cold ones that were able to have associations with humans. I though them to be more primitive.’

‘This family is different. They call themselves vegetarians, only feeding with animal blood.’ She tells him.

………………

Elena goes to the front door but Damon walks toward her: ‘Where do you think you're going?’

‘Back to Elijah.’

Damon moves to stop her: ‘No!’

‘Get out of my way, Dam...’

He grabs her arm: ‘If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...’

‘Damon, I promised him I would come back.’ Elena stops struggling: ‘Lola is still with him. What if he gets angry?’

There is something in his eyes that change. And he loosens his grip: ‘You better be right about this. Because there is nothing I can do from here.’

…………………

Elena joins Lola and Elijah on their walk: ‘Welcome back.’ He greets her.

‘Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?’ Elena demands.

‘My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.’

‘A war between the species?’ Elena asks.

‘Vampires… and Werewolves.’

‘Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?’ Lola questions.

‘He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.’

‘That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?’ Elena realizes.

‘He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.’ Elijah tells them.

‘But you helped him?’ Elena mentions.

‘I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.’

‘We have everything to stop him, but…’ Lola says: ‘There has to be another way.’

Elena looks confused. Elijah shakes his head: ‘There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.’

‘A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them both.’ Elena grasps.

‘The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus.’ Elijah says: ‘You need to understand that if we do this, considering all our advantages, it’s still possible it would kill them.’ He looks at Lola: ‘But I don’t think that would happen.’

‘What would you say if we know of a witch that can channel such an amount of power?’ Lola asks.

‘Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.’


	17. chapter 17

Maddox and Greta are on their knees casting a spell. There are lit candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box, his head bowed, and eyes closed. Katherine is looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine.

_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Sonos. Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus._

Alaric blinks a few times: ‘Elena?’ He collapses.

Maddox stands up and opens the box. Klaus walks out of it and looks down at Alaric: ‘Now that's more like it.’

_________________________

Damon is in his bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena and Stefan. He gets up, goes downstairs and joins them.

‘Tonight, is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.’ Elijah tells them.

‘Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.’ Stefan asks.

‘Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid.’

Damon steps towards them: ‘Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie. She weakens him, Lola gets in with that knife-thing and then together … Klaus is dead.’

‘Damon…’ Stefan sighs.

‘They can’t’ Elena says: ‘Not without dying. t's not an option, Damon.’

Stefan turns and goes back to the topic: ‘All right, how do we break this curse?’

‘Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.’ Elijah says.

‘The moonstone.’ Stefan names one.

‘A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.’

‘And where do I fit in?’ Elena wants to know.

‘The final part of the ritual.’ Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf: ‘Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger...to the point of your death.’

Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him. He opens the box and takes a jar from it. ‘And that's where you come in.’ She assumes.

‘This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.’

‘So, I’ll be dead…’

‘And then you won’t.’

‘That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?’ Damon almost yells it: ‘What if it doesn't work, Elena?’

‘Then I guess I'll just be dead.’

Damon looks at Stefan. He shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and storms out.

Elena looks back at Elijah: ‘Do we know if Klaus has everything, he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?’

‘Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.’

………………..

At the back of the house, Lola takes her knife from her left boot and stabs it in the air. Damon walks up to her: ‘What are you doing?’

She stops: ‘I’m practicing.’ The knife disappears back in her boot: ‘I wanted to find another way, but I didn’t want this.’

‘Then try again.’

‘I already did. I didn’t find anything. There is nothing I can do.’ If she could find anything, a rumor, but there is no lead to follow: ‘I’m going to take a shower.’ She says and walks away, leaving Damon alone.

___________________

Matt is working. He turns around. Caroline's there. Sheriff Forbes looks at them from a distance. She shouldn’t have involved him.

Caroline leaves, she has the same vibrant way about as always. Matt Joins at her table: ‘Does she suspect anything?’

‘No, but...I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline.’

‘She's not the same. She's a vampire.’

__________________

Alaric, Jenna, Elena, and Elijah are in the living room. Stefan walks in followed by Lola. Elena introduces her to Alaric: ‘Lola this is Alaric… Back himself again.’

‘Just say Rick it’s easier.’

‘Ok.’ Lola says and sits down: ‘Not that it’s not nice he let you go, but why did he?’

Ha wants to answer, but Elijah is first: ‘Klaus arranged for the ritual to happen tonight.’

‘So, you don't remember anything that happened?’ Stefan asks.

‘No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there.’

‘She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can.’ Stefan informs them.

‘Where is Damon?’ Elena asks.

It Jenna who answers: ‘I think I saw him go upstairs.’

Elena gets up and leaves.

‘So, what else did I do?’ Alaric asks them.

‘Nothing too bad.’ Stefan replies: ‘Thanks to Lola we knew you weren’t yourself.’ They tell him about Lola and how the plan to save Elena changed.

….

Stefan suddenly gets up and runs upstairs. He pushes Damon. Elena falls on the floor. She has blood in her mouth. ‘What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!’ He goes to Elena.

‘I saved her life.’

Lola runs in and looks between the brothers and then sees Elena.

‘You're so bent on dying Elena, at least this way I know you'll come back.’ Damon says.

‘As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!’ Stefan speaks out what they all know.

‘It's better than nothing else.’ Damon says.

Lola goes to Elena side and tries to sense something.

Stefan doesn’t notice it and Yells at his brother: ‘How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?’

Damon looks at Elena: ‘Go ahead: wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.’

Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him. ‘Stefan!’ Elena shouts.

Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it. He looks at the two girls on the floor and let’s Stefan go before leaving the room.

‘Is there anything.’ Elena asks Lola.

‘It doesn’t work like that. I’m sorry.’


	18. chapter 18

Elijah left for some last preparations. Elena and Stefan went out. It’s the night of the ritual. Lola sits on her bed, waiting for something to happen. She texted Jessica, called Kim and Emily. They were both at Sam’s. Now she is debating if she would call Jonah. She didn’t know if everything would go well today. She asked Alice while she was calling Bella, it wasn’t clear. What would she say?

She hesitates when her phone goes. She answers: ‘Damon.’

_‘I have a plan to help Elena, but I’m going to need some help.’_

‘I listen.’ Lola listens to his plan to take the werewolf out of the occasion: ‘That could work. You know where he keeps them.’

_‘Meet me at this address. I’m texting it now.’_

‘Ok.’

…………………….

Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She hears the key in the lock. She gets up and goes to the door. It's Alaric. He stands outside his apartment without entering: ‘Look who's dumb enough to come back.’ Katherine says.

‘Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?’ Alaric asks.

Damon comes in and Katherine rushes over to him but stops when Lola uses her powers. ‘That’s enough.’ He says and Lola stops.

‘Was that really necessary.’ Katherine snaps.

Damon pushes her against the wall: ‘I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. We got it from here, Rick.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over.’ Damon says.

Lola nods: ‘This is going to work.’ She looks at Katherine: ‘There some things you’re going tell us.’

‘What?’

‘I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.’ Damon tells her.

‘No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met.’

‘You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life.’ He answers.

‘Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.’ She says.

‘Do you know who?’ Lola asks.

Katherine glares at her: ‘Why would I tell you?’

She concentrates and Katherine feels the same pain again. Lola stops: ‘This is the low stand. Want to know what high is?’

‘He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear.’

Damon let’s go of her: ‘Where?’

Katherine holds her hands up in innocence: ‘Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here.’

‘What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?’ He mentions.

‘What?’

‘Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever.’ Damon goes on.

Katherine gives in: ‘The tomb. He's got them in the tomb.’

……………….

Caroline and Tyler are chained against the walls, facing each other. Caroline wakes up. Tyler is looking at her.

‘Tyler?’

‘You’re alright?’

She looks around: ‘Yeah, I think so.’ She tries to break the chains, but she chains.

‘I already tried. It doesn’t work.’

Caroline tries to stand up but falls back down: ‘Those witches vervained me.’

‘Who are they?’

‘I think they are with Klaus.’

‘Who the hell is Klaus?’

Caroline doesn’t answer straight away: ‘You shouldn’t have come back.’

………………….

Lola comes out the woods and sees Maddox is there: ‘You need to leave.’

‘I was pretty sure I needed to be here.’ She says: ‘This is the place where Klaus is keeping them right.’

‘Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?’

‘Wishful thinking.’ She says: ‘I’m here to safe both.’

Damon speeds from behind Maddox to the tomb.

Maddox turns around: ‘What was that?’

‘You didn’t think I came alone?’ Lola says and starts channeling his powers away. Maddox shrinks, but then uses his powers to overtake her. Lola feels herself weaken. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls to the ground. Lola raises her head and sees Matt with a rifle. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Where is Caroline?’ Matt asks.

‘I’m here.’ Caroline shouts. She is followed by Tyler and Damon. Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the butt of the rifle. Matt falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon picks up the rifle and clears the bullets out of it.Damon crouches and picks up a bullet. He notices it’s wooden. ‘Why does your boyfriend have a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do Caroline.’

‘Matt knows about you?’ Tyler asks.

‘Tomorrow's problem.’ Damon looks up: ‘It’s getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?’

‘Not fast enough. I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.’ Tyler answers.

‘I’ll help.’ Lola looks at Damon, but don’t dare to leave Matt hear by himself.

A full moon is shining in the sky. Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks up at the moon.

‘Tyler?’ Caroline reacts.

‘It’s starting.’ Tyler warns.


	19. chapter 19

Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking through the woods.

‘What's happening? Is he okay?’ Matt asks, trying to get his head around the whole situation.

‘He better not wolf out on us.’ Damon says, phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

‘It’s going to be okay Matt.’ Lola says: ‘Or at least I hope so.’

He hangs up. Tyler doubles over and falls to the ground. The transformation begins. Lola spins around and starts concentrating.

Matt yells and Tyler says: ‘I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here.’

‘Caroline, Get Matt out of here.’ Lola demands. Caroline nods and Lola focusses on Tyler again: ‘You've got time. We're almost there, just...’

Caroline turns around before she and Matt run off.

‘It's happening faster.’ Tyler responds.

Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Lola but Damon intercepts him and they both fall to the ground. Damon is on his back and Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him off. Lola focusses harder and Tyler moves backwards Damon gets up. ‘Damon?’

He looks from Tyler to Lola. He notices she is sweating: ‘I’m fine.’

‘Get out of here!’ Tyler yells.

‘It’s over there Tyler.’ Lola screams, but it doesn’t come out very loud.

Tyler turns and tries to make his way in the cellar. Damon pushes him In and closes it off.

___________________

Klaus looks at the screen of his laptop: ‘It's almost time.’ The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door: ‘I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.’

Damon takes a few steps into the room: ‘I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.’

‘Didn't we already have this conversation?’

‘Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.’

Klaus stands up and goes around the chair, stopping in front of Damon: ‘Excuse me?’

‘And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all...me.’

‘Katerina, give us a moment.’ He says. She looks at them and leaves: ‘I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who.’ He takes his phone and scrolls trough it: ‘The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs.’ He shows him the video of Jules: ‘Need a closer look?’’ He throws his phone towards Damon.

He looks at the screen: ‘Jules?’

‘When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...You learn a thing or two. First rule...always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch.’

‘Backup vampire…’

‘I've got that covered, too.’

…………………..

Lola goes back to the Salvatore boarding house. She left Caroline with Tyler. She is outside and he isn’t able to break out. They didn’t want Tyler to wake up alone. Lola would have stayed herself, but Stefan called, and said a witch called, Greta came to collect Elena. He had a backup, why didn’t she think of that.

……………….

Damon is on the floor lying unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him on the cheek to wake him: ‘Hey Damon…. Damon.’

He wakes up: ‘Ahh. What the hell happened?

‘He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.’

He sits up and she moves backwards: ‘Ahh. Do what? He asks.

‘Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.’

‘Who did you call?’ He grabs her arm: ‘Who did you call, Katherine?’

……………….

Elena follow Greta, she almost trips on a rock: ‘God, I can't see anything.’

Greta lights fires all around them. Elena sees someone lying on the ground. She rushes over to her. It's Jenna: ‘Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!’ She can’t find a pulse: ‘Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!’ She looks at Greta: ‘He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked.’

‘She is not dead.’ Jenna wakes up: ‘She is transition.’

……………..

Lola is on the phone with Stefan: ‘They haven’t found anything yet?’ She means Jeremy and Bonnie. They are at the old witch house.

_‘Where are you?’_

‘At your place. I was thinking about the ancestor diaries. Maybe there is something.’

_‘Yeah maybe. I’ll asks Jeremy if knows something.’ Stefan answers and explains her where his father’s diary is kept.’_

……………..

Damon gets up from the floor. ‘He should have used me. Why didn't he use me?’

‘He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead.’ Katherine answers.

‘What does that even mean?’

‘What does that mean?’ She asks and looks at him and Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm: ‘What’s that Damon?’

‘It's a werewolf bite.’


	20. chapter 20

Elena sits next to Jenna. When she realizes she has become a vampire, that someone killed her, she panics. Elena takes her hands. She tries to calm her aunt.

Greta approaches them; Jenna and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards. Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Greta waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames but finds that she can't escape. ‘Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.’

‘Greta...Please, just- just let her go.’ Elena pleads.

Greta slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily. ‘Klaus chose her.’ Greta replies.

Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.

…………………

Damon enters the boarding house; he talks with Stefan on the phone: ‘You're not going to like what I'm about to say.’

_‘Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?’_

Damon walk in the living room: ‘It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated.’ Lola looks at him, she guessed that it didn’t work.

_‘We're sticking with the original plan. Bonnie is still looking. Has Lola found it?’_

Damon looks at her: ‘Did you find it?’ He asks her, not really knowing what “it” is. She nods and goes back to reading: ‘She said she found it.’ He turns around: ‘He's got Jenna, Stefan.’

_‘What?’_

‘He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.’

…………..

Elena talks with Jenna, she ignores Greta. In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping, and Jules groaning are heard by Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound. Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.

‘Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.’ Elena yells.

‘My duty is to Klaus! The new order.’ Greta tells them.

Klaus arrives.

……………

At the Boarding house, someone is persistently knocking on the front door. Damon walks down the stairs and into the front hall. He sighs: ‘Heard you.’ The knocking continues. As Damon approaches the door, he stumbles. Regaining his composure, he rolls up his sleeve and sees the werewolf bite has gotten worse. He lowers his sleeve again and proceeds towards the front door and opens it. John stands in the doorway. ‘Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.’

‘Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.’ John says and enters the house.

‘Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight.’

‘How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan? To keep her safe?’ John says stern.

‘She is safe. I fed her my blood.’

‘You what?’

‘When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think.’ Damon starts to walk into the parlor. John attempts to grab him, but Damon uses his vamp-speed and spins John around, slamming him against a wall: ‘You do not want to mess with me right now.’

Lola walks in holding the journal of Giuseppe Salvatore: ‘Put him down Damon.’

He listens and John looks at her: ‘Who is she?’

‘You’re a Gilbert, right? Have you read the journals of Jonathan Gilbert?’

John doesn’t answer and Damon sighs: ‘Just answer her question. She is trying to save Elena. You know, keep her human and stuff.’

‘Yes, I read them. You think there is something that can save her?’

‘It’s something. I’m not going to stop looking until the last moment.’ Lola replies.

……………….

Outside the old witch house, Bonnie is talking to Stefan and Elijah: ‘Why did he take Jenna?’

‘A punishment for meddling.’ Elijah explains.

‘Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon and Lola rescued them.’ Stefan tells her.

‘Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I call Lola and we can do this.’

‘Bonnie...If you use that much power, one of you end up dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option.’ Stefan reasons.

‘Neither is letting Jenna die.’

Elijah nods: ‘Well, Stefan would agree with you.’

Bonnie looks confused. Stefan walks closer towards Bonnie: ‘We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me.’

…………….

Jules, Elena, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his pocket. ‘I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.’

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky: ‘The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?’

‘I remember.’


	21. chapter 21

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky: ‘The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?’

‘I remember.

Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena: ‘Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler.’

‘Are you Jules?’

Jules answers Elena’s question: ‘I didn't want him to be alone!’

Klaus looks down at Jules.: ‘Shall we?’

The ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules's eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Jenna look on, horrified.

………………..

At the Salvatore boarding house, Lola puts her knife away and looks up: ‘I’m ready to leave.’

‘Me to.’ Damon replies: ‘Let’s go.’

John comes around the corner: ‘Where are we going?’

‘We go to Jeremy and Bonnie. You can tell me if there is anything interesting in those journals, something to save Elena.’ She looks at her phone, there is a text from Jeremy. ‘The sacrifice is at the Quarry.’

‘Why aren’t we going there?’

‘Because John, we need to get Bonnie first.’ Damon answers his question annoyed.

…………………

Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jules's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames: ‘Does that means it’s working?’ He asks.

‘It’s working.’

Over in the rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears: ‘The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?’ Elena looks down at her and shakes her head.

Jenna’s face has tears trickling down her face: ‘Isn't there someone else who can do this?’

‘Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that.’

‘It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.’

‘But you didn't.’ Elena kneels down and looks at her aunt, who sits on the ground: ‘You put your entire life on hold to help us.’

‘Look around, Elena. I failed you.’

‘No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm going to get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance...’ Elena places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word: ‘Run.’

………………………..

Lola, Damon and John arrive. Lola and Joh go into the witches’ house. Damon goes to talk to Alaric and Stefan is talking with Elijah.

‘They're at Steven's Quarry.’ Elijah says again.

Stefan nods: ‘I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie and Lola when it's time.’

‘Just as the moon hits its final phase. They have to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that Bonnie is alive or that Lola can amplify her powers.’

Stefan nods and begins to walk away.

‘You’re very honorable.’

Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him: ‘Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor.’

‘I won’t fail you.’

‘Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.’ Stefan admits.

‘Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.’

‘You want revenge.’

‘Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.’ Elijah assures Stefan.

‘Please end this.’ Stefan says and leaves, to the quarry, to take Jenna’s place.

…………………….

In the house, John walks down into the basement, holding a cardboard box, Lola follows behind him. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table: ‘She said you needed these.’ This are the Gilbert journals: ‘I think I know the spell you're talking about.’

‘Where is Damon?’ Bonnie asks.

Lola answers: ‘Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.’

They begin to take the journals out of the box and flip through them.

…………………..

Upstairs Alaric has just explained to Damon that Stefan is willing to sacrifice himself.

‘He did what?’ Damon asks frustrated.

‘He wasn't going to let Jenna die.’

We have a witch. We have… Lola. They kill Klaus. No one has to die!’

‘Except for Bonnie or Lola.’

‘We don’t know that. There is a bigger chance they can make it work.’ Damon punches a wall, using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.

‘Hey, are you okay?’

‘I'm fine.’ He calms down: ‘Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes.’ Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit, concerned.


	22. chapter 22

Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna: ‘Hello Jenna.’

Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus: ‘Let her go.’ Elena cries: ‘I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!’ Elena walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.

‘Careful.’ Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry: ‘I don't recall you being on the guest list.’

Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff: ‘I’m here to talk.’

…………………….

At the old witch house Lola tells Damon they found another way. ‘John told me that Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child.’

‘Skip to the save Elena part.’ Damon signs.

‘Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life.’ Lola explains.

‘We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire.’ Jeremy observes.’

‘Not if her soul is intact.’ John adds.

‘Her soul, really?’ Damon says skeptical: ‘You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?’

‘Damon.’ Lola sigs.

John walks forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself: ‘I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes...I'm putting my faith in it.’ John turns around and walks back towards Bonnie: ‘Do it. Now!’

………………………

Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Elena and Jenna continue to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening.

‘Jenna you can listen in.’ Elena whispers.

‘It doesn’t work.’

‘Try harder.’

Jenna has heard the last few fines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing: ‘Oh my god.’

‘What is it?’

Jenna looks at her niece: ‘He wants to take my place.’

……………………….

Down in the basement, Bonnie has her hands placed on either side of John's head and is chanting a spell. Jeremy and Damon stand by, watching. Damon, becoming impatient, snaps his fingers.

Jeremy looks back at Damon, signaling with his hand for Damon to be tolerant of the situation. Lola looks at Bonnie: ‘Come Damon.’ And turns to Jeremy: ‘We wait outside.’

‘What?’ Damon objects.

‘Is there anything you can do here?’ She asks: ‘No. Go outside.’ She follows.

A few minutes after they left Bonnie opens her eyes: ‘It's done.’ John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. Bonnie turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm. ‘I’ll be back soon.’

……………………..

Klaus stands in front of the fire that surrounds Elena: ‘Stefan here wants to take your aunts place.’ He vamps speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground: ‘I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...’ Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasps in shock: ‘Whenever you’re ready.’

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on: ‘NO!’ She yells.

‘Your turns.’ Klaus slowly makes his way over to Jenna.’

Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her. Jenna stops crying: ‘It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do.’

After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry. Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.

‘No JENNA! NO!’ Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grip and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. He approaches Elena: ‘It’s time.’ The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand: ‘Thank you.’

‘Go to hell.’ She stares back at him as brave as she can.

Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps: ‘I can feel it. It's happening.’


	23. Chapter 23

Klaus walks down the stone steps, looking up triumphally: ‘I can feel it. It's happening.’ He looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack, and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he still has the veins under them, like a vampire: ‘Yes, yes!’

Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta.

Lola walks down the hillside. Greta hears and sees Bonnie following the brown-haired girl, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Elena's body.

Bonnie holds her hands up: ‘ _Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te._ ’

‘No! You were dead!’ Klaus reacts. Bonnie continues to chant her spell. He notices the glow around Lola and the dagger in her hand: ‘What are you?’ Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks.

Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting. Lola scans the area and wait for Elijah to act: ‘Hello, brother.’ Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart: ‘In the name of our family, Niklaus...’ He twists Klaus's heart.

‘I didn't bury them at sea!’ Klaus yells.

‘What?’ Elijah hesitates.

Klaus nods: ‘Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them’

‘Elijah! Don't listen to him.’ Stefan tells him.

‘Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother.’

Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother. Lola decided and moves forwards. Elijah arm is a blur when let go of his brother and stops Lola, holding her hand with the dagger.

‘Do it and I'll take you both out.’ Bonnie threatens.

Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan: ‘I’m sorry.’ He looks at Lola: ‘Walk away from this.’ Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.

__________________________

Lola is in her room in the boarding house. It’s empty. Damon and Stefan are at Elena’s. She wears black jeans and a dark gray blouse with long sleeves. She looks in the mirror and puts her mascara on slowly. Her phone is ringing. She knows it’s Jonah but doesn’t answer. What would she say? She takes a big mouthful of her coffee. She’ll call him later when she knows she is ok.

……………….

Stefan, Elena, Damon, Lola, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy walks across the graveyard. Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of Jenna and John. Elena has four roses clutched in her hands. She kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot. Teary-eyed, Elena approaches her parent's graves. She looks down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves. Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks up at him and stands, still crying. Alaric walks towards Jenna's grave and places a rose on her plot. He stares down at her grave, sadly, before walking away. He squeezes Jeremy's arm gently and walks to the back of the group.

Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Lola approaches him. He doesn’t acknowledge her. She looks at Elena, who is hugging her brother. The others stand around them. Stefan walks over: ‘We're going to head back to the house.’

‘I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.’ Damon reacts.

____________________________

Lola takes her phone and calls Jonah. She takes the few first second’s wile it rings to think it over again. She doesn’t know what she is going to say. She knows her sister told him about what she planned on doing yesterday… And she doesn’t want to fight.

She brings the phone to her ear, the beeping stops. He answered: ‘Please don’t say anything.’ She starts: ‘I know Bella told you what happened, but … I went to a funeral today. Elena lost so much of her family again.’

_‘I’m not saying anything, but are you ok?’_

‘Yes.’ She takes a breath: ‘I don’t know what to say or do here. I booked a ticket for in a few days. I’ll be coming home.’


	24. chapter 24

The next day Lola sits stands in her room in the Salvatore boarding house: ‘It must be a strange couple of days for you?’ She asks Matt and turns around to put some clothes in her luggage: ‘Finding out that your girlfriend is a vampire and everyone kind of knew, except for you.’

He laughs: ‘That sounds really bad.’

‘Isn’t it, a little bit bad at least.’

Matt sighs: ‘Yeah. And what’s going with you? How do you know about all of this?’

‘I have some strange abilities.’ She sits down on the bed, holds up her hands and the light appear: ‘It’s not a witch thing.’ She explains the supernatural energy and how she can, manipulate it, explains why she was hear the first time: ‘That dagger was made by someone generations back in my bloodline. I wanted, want to do something good with it, like saving Elena.’

‘That is something good. That makes you a good supernatural creature.’ He answers and looks out of the window.

‘So are some of the others Matt. Being a vampire isn’t equal as to be a monster.’ She says: ‘I know some vampires that are nice and there are some that that aren’t. I don’t thing Caroline changed that much.’

There is a knock on the door, before it opens, Stefan stands in the opening: ‘Lola, I need to ask something.’

Matt stands up: ‘I was going anyway. I’ll hear from you.’ He tells Lola.

‘You can be sure of that.’ Lola says and then looks at Stefan while Matt walks off: ‘What’s going on Stefan?’

‘I’m just going to say it… Damon is dying, and I need your help.’

Lola puts her hands down next to her: ‘What? How….’ She looks at Stefan: ‘He lied right; he was bitten?’

Stefan nods: ‘Is there something you can do? Or do you know a solution.’

‘Not anymore.’ Sha says: ‘If I knew immediately, there might have been something but…’ She stands up: ‘I’m going to ask Bonnie. There has to be something else…’

________________________

Stefan and Bonnie are inside. Lola lights a candle on the floor with a match.

‘I'm not sure this is going to work.’ Bonnie admits.

‘You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon.’ Stefan asks.

Lola sits down in front of Bonnie and holds out her hands. ‘I’ll use her energy which can give me a better connection. Let's just hope they want to help.’ Bonnie says and closes her eyes. She casts a spell. The candles in the room suddenly start burning. Some voices start whispering around them.

Stefan looks at Bonnie, he knows the séance is working: ‘Bonnie? Bonnie?’

Bonnie opens her eyes: ‘Emily.’ It’s her voice, but someone is speaking. Bonnie let’s go of Lola’s hands. Lola opens her eyes as well. She looks at what’s happening.

‘Why did you come here?’

‘Emily, I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite’

‘No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.’ Bonnie looks at Lola: ‘You should understand this. You’re here to bring balance to all.’

‘Is that true Emily? Isn’t there any other way?’ Lola asks.

Stefan doesn’t look at Lola but focuses on Bonnie, or Emily: ‘Or are you just saying no because it's Damon?’

‘Perhaps it is his time to die.’ Emily suggests.

‘No. That's not balance. That's punishment.’ Stefan states.

Lola looks from Stefan to Emily: ‘Balance to all. That’s what you said? I know there could have been a way. Why not now? Why not anymore?’

‘That’s true… But I will not give you what you want.’ Emily says resolute.

‘So, you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother.’ Stefan pleads. Bonnie suddenly holds her ears and screams in pain. She falls to the floor.

Lola moves to her side: ‘Bonnie.’

Bonnie pushes herself up, leaning on her left arm: ‘They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power.’

Stefan helps her up: ‘They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me.’

‘I heard them saying a name.’ Bonnie says.

‘What was it?’ Lola asks.

‘Klaus.’

___________________________

Elena is talking with Stefan at the town square. Away from where the movie is playing: ‘I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama’

Stefan face gets more serious: ‘I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.

‘What?’ She says in shock: ‘Is he going to…’

Stefan nods and takes one of her hands in his.

‘Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face.’

‘He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait.’

‘Stefan…’ She starts, but she doesn’t know anything to say.

‘It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.’ Stefan tells her.

‘No, he is going to kill you.’

‘No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it.’ They embrace each other: ‘Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope.’

___________________________

Damon is sitting, slumped against the cellar wall, and starts hallucinating. Lola sits against the wall on the side of the railing.


	25. chapter 25

‘You sure this is the right way, Stefan? To go to Klaus for help.’ Lola asks trough the phone. She stands in the kitchen at the Salvatore Boarding room. Damon is downstairs, he is hallucinating.

_‘It’s the only way we have left. It’s something I must do.’_

It’s something she would do for her sister: ‘Let’s hope that we have something he wants.’

………………

Alaric goes downstairs. Damon is looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric arrives at the cellar door window: ‘Well, that looks bad.’

‘It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Ric. Please tell me you have something for that.’

Alaric puts a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door windowsill: ‘Double shot?’ He pours Damon more scotch.

‘That’s good.’ Damon stands up and takes the glass: ‘So my brother sent you for suicide watch?’

‘He's just trying to help.’

‘He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past.’ Damon screams and bends forward in pain.

………………

Lola turns around when she hears Damon scream.

……………

Stefan enters Alaric’s apartment. Katherine is sitting on the bed: ‘Hello Katherine.’

She gets up: ‘Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!’

‘We ran into complications.’

‘Complications?’ She reacts hard.

‘Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?’

She pushes him against the wall and motions for him to be quiet. Klaus and Elijah walk through the door: ‘Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit.’

Klaus looks at Stefan: ‘You just keep popping up, don't you?’

‘I need your help...For my brother.’

……………

Damon stands at the door of his cell: ‘You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed.’

‘I don't blame you for Jenna, Damon.’ Alaric takes a drink from the bottle.

‘Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one.

‘Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation.’

Damon gets closer and grabs Alaric's neck through the door window: ‘Kill me. Please.’

‘Damon!’ Lola yells. Damon looks away from Alaric, who then injects vervain into Damon with a dart. Damon falls on the floor.

‘No. Elena?’

Lola walks closer: ‘Elena's not here, Damon.’

‘I need blood. I need blood.’

Alaric goes to the fridge and takes a blood bag. He turns to head back to the cell but stops. The sheriff is pointing her gun at him: ‘Where is Damon?’

‘You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me.’ He slowly makes his way.

‘Don’t go in there.’ Lola warns the sheriff: ‘You don’t know…’

‘I just want to talk to him.’ She closes the door and goes to the cell. She can see Damon lying on the ground inside. She opens the cell door and enters with her gun out, but Damon seems to have disappeared.

‘Liz.’ Damon is standing to her right, out of her field of view. She looks at him but before she can move, he throws her against the wall, and she falls on the floor.

……………………..

Back in the apartment Klaus puts a stake through Stefan. Stefan groans and buckles forward, but Klaus holds him up: ‘Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead.’

‘He's just trying to help his brother.’ Katherine intervenes.

‘The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want.’ Stefan tells Klaus.

Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus walks over to the counter, puts the dagger on it, and pours himself a glass of blood: ‘Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy and useless.’

…………………………

‘He is gone?’ Elena yells at Alaric and Lola: ‘He is sick.’

‘I know and we’ll find him.’ Lola tries and Elena glares at her.

‘It’s not her fault Elena. Sheriff Forbes came.’ Alaric explains.

‘Then I’m going to talk to her.’

………………….

Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands and crouches down to speak to him. Katherine is looking at them: ‘heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?’

‘I haven't been that way in a very long time.’ Stefan replies.

‘Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.’ Stefan gets up and Klaus gaze switches to Katherine: ‘Come here.’ Katherine gets closer. Klaus takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her.

‘Aah! Aah! No. No...No. No. No.’

‘Klaus bites his own wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan. ‘You want your cure? There it is.’

‘Your blood is the cure?’

Klaus nods: ‘Got to love mother nature.’


	26. chapter 26

Elena is in the sheriff's office. Sheriff Forbes opens the door and enters: ‘Where is Damon? What have you done to him?’

‘Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do.’

‘Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong.’ Elena tries to reason with the sheriff.

‘They're murderers, Elena. End of story.’

A deputy appears at the door: ‘Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill.’

‘Wait. You've got to let me come with you. He's sick. He's...he's not himself.’

The sheriff looks at the deputy: ‘keep her here.’ She leaves. Elena makes to leave but the deputy blocks her path. Her phone rings, she takes it from her bag, but before she can answer the deputy takes it away from her.

‘It’s Lola.’ The ringing sound stops: ‘Let’s hope it wasn’t important.’

…………..

Lola makes her way through town. She has no idea where Damon could be. Alaric went to look for Elena, and herself she is just looking everywhere that she can think of.

…………

Alaric arrives at the Grill: ‘Bonnie what’s going on?’ He sees Jeremy, who lays motionless on the floor. Caroline sits down next to him. There is blood everywhere: ‘Oh my god.’

‘I know what I need to do.’ Bonnie says and looks at Alaric: ‘I need you to grab him. T-take him with us.’

‘No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene.’ Sheriff Forbes argues, she looks horrified.

‘Mom, you let them go.’ Caroline demands.

Alaric grabs Jeremy. Bonnie looks at Caroline: ‘Call Lola and tell her to meet us at the old witch house.’

………..

Elena breaks the window with a chair.

……….

In Alaric apartment, Stefan and Klaus are talking. Klaus is squeezing a knife blade tightly, and blood is pouring from his hand into a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them: ‘There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town.’

‘I'm not like that anymore.’ Stefan replies.

‘Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.’ Klaus starts pouring the blood down the sink.

‘Wait.’ Stefan yells.

Klaus stops pouring the blood: ‘Now that’s more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.’ He throws him a blood bag along the counter. Stefan takes it. Klaus watches while drinking his glass of blood. Stefan takes a sip from the blood bag.

…………

Lola arrives at the old witch house. Alaric lays Jeremy's body down on the floor. Bonnie is standing next to them. ‘Is this even possible?’

‘There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it.’

Jeremy's head is on her legs. A glow a pears and Bonnie casts a spell. The candles in the room start burning brightly. Voices of the Spirits whisper around them. _Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus. Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus:_ ‘No.’

‘Bonnie what is it?’ Alaric asks.

‘They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't want to help.’ Bonnie explains

Lola sits down at her side and lays a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder: ‘They’ll have to.’

‘They said there'll be consequences.

Alaric looks down at Jeremey: ‘Well, he's just a kid. Tell them to shut up!’

Bonnie continues to cast the spell. The building shakes. Her nose bleeds. The voices get louder. She starts crying. _Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus. Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victus. Victus Phasmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas..._ : ‘Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him.’ The whispering stops. The candles go out. Bonnie cries. Alaric looks concerned. Lola closes her eyes. She feels something pull strength out of her power. Bonnie and Alaric look up and see a light around Jeremy and a moment later he opens his eyes: ‘Oh my god.’ Bonnie wipes her tears away.

‘Bonnie?’ Jeremy whispers.

‘Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God.’

………………………….

Elena is running while looking everywhere and then stops. She is currently on the towns square.

‘Elena.’

It’s Damon’s voice. She turns around. Damon is standing behind her, his face sweat: ‘Damon.’ She grabs him: ‘Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you.’

‘Where are we going?’ Damon trips and stumbles. Elena rushes over to him and grabs him.

Elena looks at Damon: ‘Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here.’

He pushes her against a post at super speed. He looks in her eyes, he is searching for something: ‘I choose you, Katherine.’

‘Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena.’ Damon leans toward Elena's neck: ‘No Damon, no.’ She screams.

‘I have to...if we are to be together forever.’ He bites her neck and drinks her blood.

She starts crying: ‘Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!’

He stops and looks at her, really seeing her this time: ‘Elena...?’

‘Damon....Damon.’

He falls to the ground. Elena crouches down and holds him. She holds her neck and looks around her.

‘I’ll get you home.’ She whispers.


	27. chapter 27

Bonnie and Alaric look up and see a light around Jeremy and a moment later he opens his eyes: ‘Oh my god.’ Bonnie wipes her tears away.

‘Bonnie?’ Jeremy whispers.

‘Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God.’ Bonnie mumbles and hugs him.

‘Lola? Are you ok?’ Alaric asks. She looks straight in front of her, she is not blinking and the she falls on the ground, losing her consciousness.

The tree of them look at her. ‘Is she…?’ Jeremy asks.

Lola’s chest rises, Bonnie lays two fingers on Lola’s right wrist: ‘No, she fainted.’ Bonnie says when she finds a pulse. 

……………

Bonnie arrives at the boarding house; Caroline is waiting for her.

‘How is she?’ Caroline asks. She talks about Lola. Alaric helped Bonnie to get her in the car.

‘Still unconscious, but she is healthy. She is exhausted.’ Bonnie explains: ‘But if she sleeps, she should get better.’

Caroline holds Lola, one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. They go inside: ‘You think this is because of what my mother did?’

Bonnie looks at her friend, even as a vampire, Caroline is still her friend: ‘It took a lot of energy, but she’ll heal.’

‘Ok.’ Caroline nods slowly.

‘Did they find Damon?’ Bonnie asks, changing the topic.

‘He is upstairs, talking with Elena.’ Caroline says and she goes upstairs to lay Lola in her bed.

‘I’ll wait here.’ Bonnie says.

_____________

Elena sits at the table in front of Caroline.

‘So, Lola helped save Jeremy and now she is asleep upstairs… But Bonnie says she is going to be ok.’

‘Yes, she says Lola is exhausted.’ Caroline explains.

Damon paces up and down: ‘Uhm, yeah, it will probably take a day or so.’

Elena looks up at Damon: ‘This happened before?’

He nods: ‘She told me about this. She was out for three days.’ He stands still: ‘She woke up fine.’

‘And your blood?’ Elena asks: ‘Or Caroline’s, would that help?’

‘I don’t know.’ Damon answers: ‘It’s worth a try.’ He says and goes up to the stairs.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m going to try your suggestion Elena.’ He says and sees she looks worried. It’s something I can do.’ He says. She nods understanding.

‘Stefan?’ Caroline asks: ‘What happened?’

‘He gave himself over to Klaus.’ Elena says: ‘Klaus’s blood is the cure and to get it he had to go with Klaus.’

……………..

Damon goes into Lola’s room. She lays on the bed. He knew this would happen, that’s why he didn’t tell her that he was bitten. He thought it might get even worse and that it could kill her. And now Stefan is in the hands of Klaus. He doesn’t know how good it all played out in the end. Everyone is alive…

She doesn’t move, it makes it difficult to believe she is actually asleep. He can hear her heartbeat, slowly but steady.

He sits down next to where she lays. She is his friend. He bites his wrist and lays his hand around her neck, his wrist in front of her mouth. He needs her to drink it, to make this work. He manually opens her mouth and the blood drips in. She swallows automatically. Her eyes drift open.

_____________________________

The next day Lola drinks her coffee. Damon comes to stand next to the table: ‘And? Are you ready to leave?’

‘Yup.’ She sips from her cup: ‘Everything is packed. I mis my home and everyone there.’ He doesn’t say anything: ‘I’ll mis you all as well. But you know you have to call…. Seriously you must.’

‘I will. Don’t worry about it. I guess I’ll be busy searching for my brother.’

‘We’ll find him and get him back,’ She says: ‘It’s a matter of time.’

……………..

Her baggage is in the car and Lola hugs Elena: ‘I’ll text and keep you updated.’ Elena says: ‘Caroline told us we had to come visit you.’

‘You should.’ Lola answers: ‘I can show you around where I live.’

‘I think Tyler is getting impatient.’ Damon laughs: ‘And you’ll miss your flight.’

Lola goes over to him and gives him a hug, he hesitates but returns the hug: ‘I’ll hear from you.’ She says and waves at them as she goes outside to where Tyler is waiting to drive her to the airport.


	28. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/10/2020: I have decided to end this book here. The chapters that used to be after this, will be in the next book. called: Fights again.

Lola sees her sister first, with her father behind her. Bella waves and then Lola sees Jonah. Of course, he came to get her, she smiles at him.

Lola walks up to them. ‘Give that to me.’ Her father says: ‘I’m glad you’re back.’

‘Me too, dad.’ Lola turns to her sister and hugs her: ‘How were things here?’ She asks when she lets go.

‘It was ok.’ Bella says: ‘It was nice, but I think someone else wants your attention now. We’ll go the car.’ Bella leaves with their father.

Jonah looks at Lola, she stares back, her smiles brightens, and she moves towards. He takes a big step and kisses her, his hands on both sides of her face. She looks on his eyes when the kiss ends. ‘You’re ok.’ He whispers, letting go of her face.

‘I am.’ She says: ‘Everything is all right. I missed you.’

He grins and takes her hand, they start walking slowly towards where the car is parked: ‘I missed you too, and everyone else looks forward to having you back. We’ll talk later about what happened in Mystic Falls.’

She nods reluctant: ‘How are things here.’ She called with Kim a lot, and sometimes with Emily, and in this way, she talked with Sam, Emily would give him her phone. And she heard a lot more from Jonah.

‘I told you most of it. Everyone is doing good, tired, but good. But you’ll get to see them tonight.’ He tells her and she looks at him, a questioning look: ‘Kim convinced Emily we need to welcome you back.’

‘Will there be cake?’ She asks when they’re almost at the car.

‘Cupcakes, but don’t say I said anything.’


End file.
